


My Omega

by JamieJJP (TriggerJones)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Bobby, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Charlie, Alpha Raphael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Charlie/Jo, Beta Balthazar, Beta Gabriel, Beta Jo, Bottom Dean, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Highschool AU, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My First Destiel Fanfic, Omega Chuck, Omega Dean, Omega Michael, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 30,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggerJones/pseuds/JamieJJP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel presents as an alpha, it comes as a surprise to everyone. Well, except for his very alpha (though unpresented) best friend, Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel and Dean had always had a close friendship. From meeting as kids, when Castiel and his brothers moved in across the street, they had gone through school together, and, for the most part, had been inseparable.

So it came as a surprise to everyone when Castiel presented as an alpha. People had assumed that he would be Dean’s (a clear alpha from birth, despite not yet presenting) beta, or even his omega. Dean was the only one who wasn’t thrown off by the revelation, in fact, he somewhat expected it.

 

_“He’s always been fiercely protective,” Dean explained to his mom, “Like me with Sammy, but he’s like it… with everyone. Everything.”_

_Mary nodded, contemplatively, “Did you not expect him to be your mate, though?”_

_“What?!” Dean flushed, “Mom, no! We’re friends! Two alphas can’t be mates.”_

_“I suppose,” she sighed, ruffling her son’s hair despite the eighteen year old’s protests, “You should be presenting soon.”_

_“Ew, mom, we’re not talking about that.”_

 

Three days later, Dean arrived at Castiel’s house, as usual, ready to drive the two of them to high school.

“Good morning, _Alpha_ ,” he teased as Castiel slid into the passenger seat, “How’s the knot going for you?”

“Don’t ask me about my knot, dude,” Castiel laughed, “That’s not something we should talk about. At least not until you get yours.”

“Any day now,” he muttered, reversing off of his friend’s driveway, “What was it like? Presenting?”

Castiel shrugged, “It’s easy for us, you know?” he explained, “I mean, there’s the knot thing that we’re _not talking about_ , and apart from that, it’s just the scent thing.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked, briefly taking his eyes off the road to study Castiel’s face, “What scent thing?”

“You know, everyone who’s already presented has a scent. I can smell the difference between presented alphas and betas,” he paused, frowning a little, “I don’t think I’ve scented out any omegas yet though. Probably for the best.”

Dean nodded in agreement. His mother had explained to him that the smell of an omega can be overpowering for an alpha, not to mention the scent of a true mate. She always told him that if he scented his true mate at school, he had to tame the inner alpha until he they were in a private place.

 

_“Your eyes will start to turn red, but you can’t let it take control until you’re both away from other people. You won’t like it if there are other alphas around, and your omega will be embarrassed if anyone else is near you.”_

_“Why?” Dean had asked his mom when he was younger, “Wouldn’t my omega be happy that I was their alpha?”_

_“Presented omegas go into heat when they scent their mate, honey.”_

 

“Well, let’s hope you don’t find your mate when you’re in class,” Dean smirked, pulling into his parking space, “That would be…”

“Messy?” Castiel grinned, “Yeah I know. Your mom gave me that chat on Saturday.”

Dean put his head in his hands, “She’s so embarrassing.”

“Speaking of your family,” Castiel continued, regardless, “Why wasn’t Sam with you this morning?”

Dean coughed awkwardly as he got out of his car, waiting for his friend to get over his side of the impala before explaining himself, “He’s… uh, he’s a bit _wary_. Of you.”

“What?!” Castiel blanched, “Why?”

“Because you’re _alpha_ now,” Dean sighed, “And, to be fair to the kid, he hasn’t had a great experience with alphas in the past.”

Castiel’s face softened a little as he nodded in realisation, “He’s got to know that I’m not going to hurt him, right? I know I’m an alpha all of a sudden, and, let’s be honest, we all assumed I’d be beta, but I’m still _me_.”

Dean smiled, “I never assumed you’d be beta.”

“No?” Castiel laughed, “You thought I’d be an omega?”

“Alpha,” Dean assured him, “I could have called it from the day we met.”

“Seriously? Why?”

The first bell saved Dean from having to explain his (somewhat embarrassing) reasoning, as he said a hasty goodbye before running off to class.

Castiel was left in the hallway, overcome with the scents of other new alphas and betas, the occasional omega, but nothing powerful enough to be his mate.

A strong scent of mature alpha filled his nostrils, and he turned to see Coach Crowley looming over for him.

“I know this is probably a bit overpowering for you,” Crowley said, quietly, “But you’ve got class, Novak. I’d hate for you to get a late on your report on your first school day as an alpha.”

“Yes sir, sorry sir,” Castiel nodded, ducking away from him to get to class.

 

* * *

 

 

Class was a complete drag for both of them, and Dean couldn’t help but get his phone out under the table and text his best friend.

_Scented your omega yet?_

Unsurprisingly, it took barely any time for Castiel to respond.

**_No dice, I’m afraid. Embarrassingly popped your knot in front of your whole class yet?_ **

Dean had to stifle a laugh as he responded.

_You’re still alone on that one, buddy._

**_Save it for a class we’re together in. I can get my payback for that snapchat you sent Charlie._ **

_Oh shit._

Dean subtly threw an eraser at the back of Charlie’s head and glared at her.

‘You told him,’ he mouthed.

“Serves you right for being a douche,” she whispered back with a wink.

**_Yeah, she told me. It’s okay though, I’m not mad. I’d do the same._ **

_It was funny._

**_For you. Meet you guys in the courtyard for break?_ **

_As always._

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe you told him,” Dean grumbled when he caught up with Charlie after the bell.

She rolled her eyes, “You were exploiting an embarrassing time for him.”

“I just wanted you to know that there were three alphas in our pack,” he tried to explain, “Maybe you’d want to assert your dominance?”

Charlie smirked as they rounded the corner, “You seem pretty confident, oh unpresented one.”

When Dean didn’t reply, she turned to face him, her jaw dropping a little at the look on his face.

Dean’s nose had been hit by the strongest scent of summer flowers and mint, and Charlie watched as gold began to creep into his beautiful green eyes.

“Dean? Is everything okay?”

He shook his head minutely and closed his eyes.

When they opened again, they were fully gold, barring dark, dilated pupils.

_“Alpha.”_


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was overwhelmed with the need to find the source of this scent. The scent of his alpha. The scent that had awakened his inner omega.

He rushed through the hallways, following his heightened sense of smell to try and find the alpha in question. Charlie followed, still stunned by the revelation that her friend was, in fact, an omega, curious to see whose scent could be so strong that he would drop everything to find the culprit.

Rounding yet another corner, Dean was crowded up against the lockers by Raphael, the alpha’s nose sniffing aggressively at his neck.

“You smell good,” he growled, “Nothing like a fresh omega scent.”

“No,” Dean whined, trying to push him away, “Not you.”

Raph laughed aggressively, his hands either side of Dean’s head, blocking him into the lockers.

“You’re omega now, Winchester,” he sneered, “You don’t get to call the shots.”

Charlie caught up, and when she saw how distressed Dean looked, it caused her alpha protectiveness to flare.

“Raphael!” she barked, getting into his eye line, “Back off. He’s not yours.”

He was still staring at Dean when he snarled back, “He’s not yours, either. And he’s not mated. He’s fair game.”

“Like Hell, he is.”

Raph heard a deep, possessive growl behind him, and turned just enough to see Castiel, standing tall and teeth slightly bared, his eyes red and angry.

“ _Alpha,_ ” Dean breathed, the scent of mint and flowers filling his nose again, even stronger this time, and he began to feel hot all over.

“Omega,” Castiel agreed, “ _My_ omega.”

Raphael had made the mistake of not moving an inch, earning him a strong fist across his jaw and a kick in the knot.

Castiel was snarling, furious and seemingly ready to attack further, until Dean reached out to lay a hand on his friends arm.

“ _Omega_ ,” Castiel growled, turning to face him, dark pupils almost eclipsing the red that had invaded his bright blue irises, “Dean.”

“I need you, Alpha,” Dean whispered as Castiel’s lips found his neck.

“So good, Dean, so good,” Castiel assured him, pausing momentarily to take a deep breath in of the strong, sweet, lavender scent that his omega was omitting, before getting back to kissing his neck, his hands finding  Dean’s waist, completely oblivious to the crowd that had began forming when Raphael approached.

Dean groaned, a mix of pleasure and frustration, as he felt his slick begin to dampen the back of his pants, his skin feeling feverish as he curled his fingers into Castiel’s hair and hooked his leg around the alpha’s hip.

“Castiel, Casti- _Cas_ ,” Dean whined when he felt a light bite at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, his alpha teasing at the place of a mating bite, “Don’t- Sto- I _need you, Alpha._ ”

“I’ve got you,” Castiel growled, his hands beginning to fumble at Dean’s belt buckle, “I’ve got you.”

Dean’s hips canted off of their own accord, causing his thigh to grind against Castiel’s swiftly growing erection.

Everywhere they touched, Dean was burning all over, the flow of his slick no longer bothering him as he became more and more one-track minded.

“Your knot,” he panted, “Need it.”

Castiel shushed him with a kiss. It was messy, fuelled by passion, and pheromones, and years of repressed feelings, and both boys thought it was perfect.

Until a hand reached out to touch Castiel’s shoulder.

The alpha kept his hands on his omega as he turned to snarl at the alpha stood just behind them.

“Calm down, Novak,” Coach Crowley barked, “I’m not here to steal your omega, boy. You two need to get somewhere private. Nobody wants to see this.”

All the while the coach was speaking, Castiel had been emitting a low, rumbling growl.

“It’s okay,” Dean whispered soothingly, kissing his Alpha’s cheek.

“Dean has his car,” Charlie suggested, cautiously approaching Castiel to hand him Dean’s bag, “You could be home in five minutes.”

Castiel snatched the bag and threw it over his shoulder, unhappy with the number of alphas around while his omega was going through his first heat.

“Need you,” Dean whimpered, clinging on to Castiel’s arms and uncoordinatedly thrusting against his leg in order to give himself any kind of friction – any kind of relief.

Castiel groaned, grabbing Dean’s hand and pulling him through the crowded halls, the omega following behind eagerly, barely able to keep his hands off of his alpha, as being apart caused him to get even more hot and desperate.

“God, you smell so good,” Castiel hummed against Dean’s lips as he fumbled for the keys inside Dean’s bag.

When he found them he shoved them into the impala door and unlocked the car, letting Dean slide in across the bench before getting behind the wheel. He was ready to rush home, but looking in the rear view mirror showed him that his eyes were still red, the alpha was still in control, and he couldn’t wait.

Especially not when he looked across at Dean and saw his omega with his hand down his pants. Castiel growled, putting the car back into park and crawling to be on top of Dean and pulling his hand away.

“ _Mine_ ,” he stated possessively, claiming Dean’s mouth once again.

Dean whined in need, wrapping his strong legs around his alpha and grinding their clothed arousals together.

“So perfect,” Castiel groaned, finally pulling Dean’s belt free and beginning to unfasten his jeans.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Dean sighed, resigned to nothing but pants of ‘ _Alpha_ ’ and ‘ _Castiel’_ and ‘ _please, more, please_ ’.

“I know,” Castiel breathed, looking into his omega’s face – the gorgeous green eyes replaced by just as beautiful gold – and all but popped his knot at the look of pure want in Dean’s expression, “Oh, Lord, you’re amazing.”

“ _Please_.”

Castiel nodded, grabbing Dean by the waist and scrambling over the back of the bench.

“Back seat,” he ordered, “Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahh! I'm surprised this has got any kudos at all! Thank you for your support!


	3. Chapter 3

In no time, Castiel had Dean naked and writhing underneath him. The omega’s skin was even hot to the touch now, and he was sweating onto the leather seats of his vintage impala, but neither of them seemed to care.

“Please,” Dean panted, scratching down his alpha’s back as Castiel fumbled with getting his own pants off, “I need it. I need _you_ , Alpha.”

“Shhhh,” he unconvincingly soothed, feeling just as impatient himself, “I’ve got you. Just a few seconds.”

The scent of Dean’s slick, now he was fully exposed, was becoming overwhelming for the alpha as he _finally_ managed to get himself free from his jeans and shorts.

The moment his arousal hit the heated air of the car, it was enveloped in Dean’s tight fist.

“So thick,” Dean groaned, “Can’t wait. Knot me, Alpha. _Mate me_.”

Castiel’s brain was close to short-circuiting with the neediness of Dean’s pleas and the amazing friction of his hand. He got his thoughts back just enough to grab Dean’s wrists and pin them above his head in one strong palm.

Dean let out a mewl of need and disappointment before Castiel shut him up with a harsh kiss.

“You are _mine_ , Omega,” he growled, “I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

“Need- need you-”

“Gotta prep you,” Castiel insisted, reaching his free hand down between Dean’s spread thighs.

Pressing at his entrance, Castiel met little-to-no resistance, two fingers sliding in easily, making the omega writhe and moan in pleasure as he stretched Dean’s walls enough to make room for a third.

“I’m ready,” Dean panted, canting his hips as if he wasn’t in control of the movement.

Castiel pulled his fingers free, using Dean’s slick to lube his cock before not being able to resist the urge to lick the remnants from his hands.

“So good,” he groaned at the sweet, tangy taste, positioning himself over his omega and using a hand to ease his thick length into Dean’s tight, inviting heat.

“ _Castiel_ ,” Dean sighed in pleasure, “More. I need it. I can take it.”

At his words, Castiel began to thrust in earnest, long, hard strokes into his willing and moaning omega.

“So hot,” Castiel growled, leaning down to kiss Dean’s neck while not altering the speed and power of his hips, “So good. And you’re _mine_. My Omega.”

“Yes,” Dean panted, “Yours, Alpha. Take me, oh _God right there Alpha, so good_!”

Castiel felt his knot began to swell and finally let go of Dean’s hands in order to reach between their hot, sticky bodies to fist the omega’s generous cock.

Dean shouted out in pleasure, his hands tangling into his alpha’s hair and pulling him towards him for a hot, messy kiss.

“Filling me so good,” he groaned, rolling his hips around Castiel’s steadily growing knot and rocking himself into his tight fist, “ _Fill me, Alpha_.”

“ _Dean!_ ” Castiel groaned in ecstasy, his knot stretching Dean impossibly further, almost ready to blow his load.

Which is what the omega had done at the sound of his name coming from those kiss-bruised lips.

The feeling of Dean’s walls clenching around him was  enough to tip Castiel over the edge, unleashing his first load of come into his omega with a shout that could almost definitely be heard back inside the school.

“Mark me, Alpha,” Dean was panting, “Make me yours. Show everyone that I’m _yours_ , Castiel. _Your_ omega. Mate me, my Alpha.”

The words released another wave of come into the rambling omega, and Castiel couldn’t resist, moving his lips to Dean’s neck and testing for a bite at that juncture.

“Do it, Alpha,” Dean begged, “ _Need_ it.”

With that, Castiel bit down – sharp fangs surfacing for the first time to puncture the tight skin and mark Dean as his – bonding them forever.

Dean screamed in euphoria as he came again, completely untouched, by the hormones released by the mating bite.

He craned his neck, finding the same spot on the alpha and nibbled lightly at the skin, asking permission.

“Yes,” Castiel panted, licking over the mark he had made to seal it, “Mark me, Dean. You’re _mine_. I’m yours.”

Dean whimpered at the words, biting down firmly and vaguely registering the coppery tinge of blood before retracting his teeth and kissing and licking over the wound.

He suddenly felt the last wave of Castiel’s orgasm fill him and groaned in pleasure, “My Alpha.”

“My Omega,” Castiel agreed, before both of them drifted off to sleep, still joined by Castiel’s knot.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel woke up first, alpha red no longer filling his eyes as he came to realise where he was, his knot, now deflated, buried deep in his best friend.

“ _Shit_ ,” he mumbled, noting the mating mark on Dean’s neck.

He carefully pulled himself free from the heat of Dean’s hole, quickly tucking himself away into his boxers. He climbed back into the driver’s seat and started the engine, thankful that Dean was too – _oh, God_ – too fucked out to wake at the noise.

Looking in the rear view mirror once again, he noted that he too had a mating mark in the exact same place.

“ _Shit_ ,” he repeated, reversing out of the parking space and racing out of the school lot. He needed to get them both home, but that just presented him with more problems centred around his naked _and mated_ best friend who was still asleep in the back of the car.

How the _Hell_ was he supposed to explain this to his brothers.

And worse yet, how was he going to tell Mary that her seemingly alpha son had presented as an omega.

An omega, and mated to his best friend.                                        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First attempt at M/M smut? I'm trash, I know


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel drove onto his driveway and pulled the keys from the ignition.

Turning in his seat, he saw that Dean was still passed out on the back bench.

He worried his lip as he pulled on his shirt and jeans, figuring he had to look a little less debauched if he was going to face his brothers.

He climbed over the seat again to help Dean’s limp limbs into some clothes, opting just for boxers and his tee, and by the time he was pulling his arms through, Dean began to rouse from his deep slumber.

“Castiel?” he mumbled, eyes blinking open sleepily.

“Shh,” Castiel soothed, “Go back to sleep. You need rest.”

Dean nodded slightly before drifting off again, and Castiel heaved a sigh of relief. He really wasn’t ready for that conversation yet.

Briefly leaving Dean in the car, Castiel ran to his front door, opening it and shouting out to anyone who was home.

“Gabriel? Balthazar? Michael? Please, one of you come and help me!”

Gabriel and Balthazar were running down the stairs within seconds.

“What is it, Cassie?” Balthazar questioned, a worried look on his face, “Why are you home so early?”

“It’s Dean. We… he… he’s in the car. Help me get him in.”

His brothers’ brows furrowed, but they stayed quiet as they helped carry Dean into their house, settling him on Castiel’s bed before the three of them made their way down to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

“You mated your best friend,” Gabriel stated before Castiel had any chance to explain himself.

“I- yeah. I didn’t mean- He was- It was his heat, and I- We-”

“You’re rambling, Cassie,” Balthazar supplied, gently.

Castiel took a deep breath, “He’s my true mate. I could smell him from the other end of the school. And I just…”

“Alpha’d out?” Gabriel suggested, and Castiel nodded.

“Well,” Balthazar sighed, “What’s the plan? He’s your omega now. What are you going to do with him?”

Castiel’s eyes widened, bewildered, “What do you mean?”

“He should move in here. You’re a mated couple now. But, you have to decide things for your omega.”

Gabriel nodded in agreement, “Like, are you going to let him keep going to school? Or keep him at home?”

“Of course he can go to school! Hell, he can go to college if he wants to!” Castiel blanched, “God, guys, I’m not going to oppress him.”

Balthazar and Gabriel exchanged a look before Gabe sighed, “We need to talk to Mary.”

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel was banished to his room so that his brother’s could discuss… whatever, with Dean’s mom.

He walked over to his bed, tentatively sitting down next to his best friend – his _omega_.

Dean stirred at the dip of the mattress, and rubbed at his eyes, sitting up.

He winced a little as he shifted his hips, his eyes meeting Castiel’s with a slight glint.

“How you feeling, Alpha?” he asked, bumping their shoulders together playfully.

Castiel frowned at him, “I’m… okay? Are you not freaking out?”

Dean shrugged a little, “A bit. But it’s happened now. And, I don’t know how much _you_ remember, but I seem to remember we had some hot true mate sex… In the back of my car.”

Castiel smiled, breathing in through his nose and catching a subtler version of the scent that drove him wild earlier.

“You were so _needy_ ,” Castiel recalled, sighing and resting his head on Dean’s shoulder, “What are we supposed to do?”

He felt the omega shrug before placing a kiss into his hair, “Well, we’re eighteen and mated. And apparently I’m an omega now, so you get to tell me what to do.”

“Gabe and Balthazar are talking to your mom right now,” Castiel informed him, “I think my brothers want me to keep you like a house wife.”

Castiel could feel Dean freeze, so he sat up and turned to face him.

Dean swallowed, “And what do you want?”

“I want you to be happy, Dean,” Castiel smiled kindly, “I told them you’ll be finishing school. And if you want to go to college, we’ll apply to the same ones.”

Dean frowned, bringing his hand up to stroke along Castiel’s cheekbone, “That’s not usually what happens to a mated omega, you realise that, right?”

“You’re my best friend,” Castiel sighed, taking Dean’s hand in his own, “And I know you were preparing for an alpha life. So you’ve got ambitions. Just because you don’t have a knot, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t go for it.”

The omega suddenly leant forward and kissed him, gently, conveying all of his emotions through one movement.

Castiel leant into Dean, his hands finding his omega’s waist and pushing him back into the headboard.

He moved his lips down to Dean’s neck, eventually finding the mating mark and kissing over it.

“The mark looks good on you,” he said, his voice dangerously close to the growl of earlier.

“Speak for yourself,” Dean grinned, shifting on the bed and pulling Castiel down on top of him, “Can’t believe we’re mated.”

Castiel laughed, “Yeah, after some hot car sex.”

He held himself over his omega, his forearms framing his face.

“You know what’s weird?” Castiel started, “When you were still passed out, I was sure that this was going to be weird. That we were going to be a super awkward couple and it wasn’t going to work out. But now you’re awake…”

Dean raised an eyebrow, “Now I’m awake… what?”

“It feels right.”                                                                                                

Dean rolled his eyes, “You’re such a sap.”

Castiel chuckled, leaning down to kiss him again, “I’m sorry,” he smiled, pulling at the neck of his own shirt to show his mark, “But you’re stuck with me now.”

“Shut up,” Dean laughed, pulling him down for a longer, more intense kiss.

He used his strength to flip them over, straddling his alpha’s hips.

Castiel gasped in surprise and Dean raised an eyebrow again, “Just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean that I’m just going to lie down and take it, you know.”

“That’s so hot,” Castiel breathed, leaning up to lock their mouths together in a deep kiss.

Dean went with it eagerly, rolling his hips down to illicit a gruff moan from the alpha.

They broke apart as Castiel’s bedroom door was flung open and Gabriel leaned in.

“Dean, put some pants on. Come downstairs when you’re decent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...?


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel gave Dean a pair of sweatpants to put on and they made their way down to the kitchen hand in hand.

“It’s alright,” Castiel promised, sensing his omega’s nervousness in his own emotions, “I’m alpha. So what I say goes here.”

Dean nodded, tightening his hold of his alpha’s hand.

Mary was sat at the head of the table, Gabriel and Balthazar either side of her and opposite each other.

Two chairs were set side by side at the other end of the table.

“It’s like an interrogation,” Dean mumbled as they took their seats, fingers still interlocked.

Castiel smiled reassuringly, before looking across the table, “So… what? What’s going on here?”

Gabriel cleared his throat, “Balthazar and I have some… concerns, about the two of you being mated so young. And also about your apparent choices in how to keep your omega.”

Dean let out a small, rumbling growl, only heard by Castiel.

The alpha unlinked their hands, opting instead to rub soothing circles into Dean’s leg, an attempt to calm him.

“I’m afraid that it is none of your business,” Castiel stated, firmly, “As the only alpha in our family, I am the head of this household, and I will ‘keep’ my omega however I so choose.”

“Have some respect for your elders, Cassie,” Balthazar warned.

“Have some respect for an _alpha_ , Balthazar,” Castiel countered, before setting his face to a calm smile and looking at Mary, “What’s your opinion on all this?”

She looked warily at his brothers before speaking, “I believe… that as Dean’s alpha, you have the right to do with him as you see fit. I’d appreciate it if he would still be able to see Sam, and myself. And I’d like for him to finish school, get his diploma.”

“Of course he can see you and Sam,” Castiel almost laughed, “You’re his family. And I’ve already expressed my views – my _positive_ views – towards his education.”

“No, Castiel,” Gabriel cut in, “ _You_ are his family now. You have no obligation to let him see either of them.”

“Gabriel!” Castiel snapped, “You may _not_ make these decisions for me. I have made my case, and what I have said is what’s going to happen.”

Despite Castiel’s soothing gesture, Dean had been gradually getting angrier and angrier throughout the conversation, and he had just hit his boiling point.

“Can we stop talking like I’m not here? Like I’m insignificant?” he shouted, “So, what? I don’t have a knot. Boo-hoo, sucks to be me. But neither do you two. You have no power over me, or what happens to me! This is Castiel’s decision, and I know my place enough to accept that. And you should do, too.”

Mary was looking at her son, mouth slightly agape as he snapped at his alpha’s siblings. When he finished, her mouth closed and she gave him a small nod, a thin smile. A look that he had grown to recognise as ‘I’m proud of you.’

Castiel turned to face Dean and placed a light kiss to his lips.

“Thank you,” he whispered, quietly.

“You’re welcome,” Dean smiled, dropping his voice lower as he whispered, “ _Alpha_.”

The omega registered a slight flicker of red in Castiel’s irises as he pulled away.

Castiel stood up suddenly, turning his attention to Mary and his brothers.

“I appreciate your concern for us being a young, mated couple, but I will treat my omega how I _choose_ to treat him. Mary, he is welcome to go and see you and Sam whenever he pleases, and I would like very much for the two of you to join us for family dinner on Friday evening. But for now, and with much regret, I must request that the three of you leave the house for…” he paused, looking back at Dean, his eyes even redder than before, “Preferably until tomorrow. And tell Michael to stay at Anna’s this evening.”

Mary gave them a knowing smile, getting up from her seat quickly to give her son a brief hug and a whispered ‘I love you’ before showing herself out.

Gabriel and Balthazar exchanged another look before getting up to leave the room.

“We’ll stay at Jody’s,” Gabriel informed them, “Don’t break anything.”

 

* * *

 

“Do you know,” Castiel panted, lying semi-naked in the middle of his bed, “How hot it is... When you call me ‘Alpha’?”

Dean was smirking, his gorgeous golden eyes almost glowing as he removed the last of Castiel’s clothes, kissing his way up the alpha’s thigh as he tossed his boxer shorts down beside the bed.

Castiel was hard and dripping as Dean gripped him at the base, licking a long stripe up his shaft and dipping his tongue into the slit before the alpha got too restless, pulling his omega up for a rough, long kiss.

He could taste himself on Dean’s tongue, and he briefly registered that it should be gross, but it was too hot for him to properly process.

Dean didn’t even have to break the kiss as he reached between their bodies to line Castiel’s length up with his slick hole.

Castiel gasped, breaking the kiss in shock, “But you haven’t prepped-”

Dean shook his head, “Don’t need to,” he promised, “Wanna feel you.”

Castiel and Dean both groaned as the omega sank down in one, smooth motion.

“So tight,” Castiel growled, rolling his hips experimentally, “So good for me.”

“Don’t move,” Dean demanded breathily, his palm flat on his alpha’s chest, “This is about you. I’m gonna make you feel so good, Alpha.”

He worked himself up and down, setting a steady, excruciatingly pleasurable pace for both of them.

“You’re so big, Alpha, so good,” he panted, “So hot.”

Dean started to lift himself up and slam back down, setting a brutal pace as he felt his alpha’s knot begin to swell, chasing his own release as he felt Castiel’s approaching fast.

He came with a shout as soon as Castiel’s hand touched his previously neglected arousal, and his walls clenching around Castiel’s knot caused the alpha to follow soon after.

Dean collapsed forward as Castiel came inside him, falling half on top of the alpha.

“That was… Amazing,” the alpha panted, “You’re amazing.”

Dean nodded, turning his head to the side to kiss along Castiel’s jaw, “So are you. Wanted to make it good for you.”

“You did,” Castiel chuckled, grunting as his cock released a new spurt of come into his omega, “So good.”

Dean smiled, wrapping his arm around Castiel’s middle.

“Ew,” he cringed, “You’re covered in come.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow, “I wonder why that might be?”

Dean shrugged, “Dunno. Maybe you should shower when your knot dies down.”

Castiel smiled, rolling them both onto their sides to make the position a bit more comfortable.

“Maybe,” he sighed, kissing Dean and grinding his hips as his last load filled his omega, “Maybe you could join me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Gabe and Balthazar don't seem too impressed...


	6. Chapter 6

“I am… shattered,” Dean yawned, stretching his arms out and rolling into his side, wrapping his arm around Castiel’s waist, “I’m not fit enough for this.”

Castiel laughed, bringing his hand up to scratch the back of Dean’s scalp lightly, “Maybe we’ll just have to practice more.”

“No complaints here,” the omega sighed, using his blunt nails to draw shapes on his alpha’s bare chest.

They laid their in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes, reflecting on the long and eventful day they had just experienced.

There was just something that was niggling in the back of Dean’s mind.

“Why do they hate me?” he whispered, snuggling in closer, “Your brothers?”

Castiel sighed, placing a kiss to the top of Dean’s head, “They don’t hate you. They just have some… traditional views on alpha/omega relationships.”

Dean craned his neck to look Castiel in the eyes, “Why?”

“My dad was an alpha, Mom was an omega,” Castiel explained, “And Dad was quite absent, and he let Mom do pretty much all that she wanted. They didn’t actually ever mark each other, he was so relaxed about it. But that meant they never had this super strong bond.”

“Right,” Dean whispered, following along. It was the first time he’d ever heard Castiel talk about his parents, and he was interested to hear about them, “What happened?”

“When I was about seven, my mom wanted to go to college,” he continued, “She wanted to get the education that she couldn’t have when she got pregnant with Michael, and Dad being so relaxed with her, he let her go,” Castiel paused, swallowing around a lump in his throat, “By the time she got to her sophomore year she’d met somebody else. And Dad just let her go.”

Dean pulled his alpha closer to himself and buried his head in his neck, kissing the mating mark, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay,” Castiel assured him, leaning back his neck so Dean could keep kissing, “It was a long time ago. But that’s why my brothers want me to be more strict with you. They don’t want me to lose you like Dad lost Mom.”

Dean stopped his ministrations on Castiel’s neck to roll on top of him, sitting on his hips with his hands on his chest.

“I’m not going to leave you, Castiel,” he promised, massaging his alpha’s pectoral muscles, “You’re my best friend. My _true mate_. And I can’t wait to figure all of this out with you.”

Castiel brought his hands to Dean’s hips, thumbing circles at his hipbones, “I know. I’m sorry Gabriel and Balthazar are being off with you.”

“I get it,” Dean assured him, “It’s okay. We’ll just have to convince them that I’m in this for the long haul.”

Castiel nodded, his thumbs dipping lower into the waistband of Dean’s boxers.

“It’s late, Alpha,” Dean sighed, noting that the bedside clock was displaying 02:00, “Can’t take another knot tonight.”

“I know,” Castiel smiled, rolling them over so he was on top, “This is just about you.”

Before Dean could say anything, his boxers were being dragged down his thighs and thrown beside the bed.

At the first touch of Castiel’s hand, Dean’s arousal began to thicken, and within a few strokes, he was at full hardness.

Castiel wasted no time in taking him into his mouth, placing a wet kiss at the head before taking him right to the back of his throat.

“So good to me, Alpha,” Dean grunted, rolling his hips and hitting the back of Castiel’s throat again.

The alpha made quick work, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks in just the right way that had Dean writhing on the bed.

“I‘m gonna come, Alpha,” Dean warned, “Pull off.”

Castiel shook his head, just minutely, around the cock in his mouth, and brought a hand up to apply just the right amount of pressure at his omega’s balls to have him coming with a shout into his mouth.

Castiel swallowed the load hungrily, pulling off and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Dean pulled him up for a desperate kiss.

“You taste amazing,” Castiel breathed into Dean’s mouth, “So good for me, Omega.”

Dean groaned and kissed him again, chasing his own taste on his alpha’s tongue.

“You’re too good to me,” Dean sighed, hugging Castiel close, “I don’t know what I did in a past life to deserve an alpha like you.”

“I think I’m the lucky one,” Castiel grinned, “You’re very well endowed for an omega. I see that as a bonus for me.”

Dean could feel himself blush, “I think you win in the dick department, Castiel.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, “I’m an alpha. Were you not paying attention in sex ed.? Omegas are only supposed to be like four inches. You’re at least, what, seven?”

“Six and a half,” Dean mumbled.

“Stop being so self-deprecating and take a compliment,” Castiel teased, kissing his omega’s jaw.

Dean nodded, offering a small smile, “Sorry, Cas. ‘m just tired.”

Castiel frowned, “‘Cas’?”

Dean’s eyes widened, “Sorry, Alpha. I meant Castiel. I’m really tired right now.”

“Don’t apologise,” Castiel smiled, kissing the worried look from his mate’s face, “I like it.”

“Okay,” Dean yawned, turning over so that his back was to Castiel’s chest and pulling his alpha’s hands around his waist, “Goodnight, _Cas_.”

Castiel smiled, kissing the back of Dean’s neck, “Goodnight, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that explains Gabe and Balthazar's reactions?  
> As always, let me know what you think :)


	7. Chapter 7

The sharp beep of Castiel’s alarm roused the new mates early in the morning.

Both boys tried to hit the silencer, but their bodies were too entwined for either of them to reach. Eventually, Dean untangled their legs and turned off the shrill alarm.

“Seriously? Seven thirty?” Dean groaned, sleepily.

“School,” Castiel yawned, sitting up and stretching, “It’s my alarm for school.”

Dean sighed, sitting up himself, “I forgot about that.”

Castiel was already out of bed, rifling through his draws for some clothes.

He turned towards Dean as he pulled on his underpants, “Maybe you should stay home?”

Dean’s face fell as he nodded, slowly, “O- okay.”

He couldn’t quite believe it. Yesterday, Castiel seemed to be completely onboard with him getting his education. Maybe reliving his parent’s story had changed his mind.

Castiel seemed to notice this mentality and paused pulling on his over shirt to rush over to his omega and take his face in his hands.

“Not forever,” he promised, peppering kisses across Dean’s cheeks, “No, don’t think like that. Just for today, or the next couple days.”

Dean frowned, “Why?”

Castiel chuckled a little, “Seriously? Were you asleep during sex ed.?”

Dean shrugged, and Castiel sat back down on the bed beside him.

“You’ve just presented,” he sighed, “And, you’ve just been mated. On top of that, we just had a whole night of a lot of sex.”

Dean frowned, nodding, “All positives so far.”

“You’re going to be exhausted, Dean. Sleep. Take the morning to relax,” he suggested, “I’ll take your car so I can be home at lunch, and if you feel ready to come back with me for Chem. this afternoon you can.”

“Okay,” Dean gave a small smile, “That makes sense.”

“It does,” Castiel agreed, kissing Dean soundly before getting up to finish getting dressed.

“I think, if it’s alright with you, I’m gonna go see my mom,” Dean suggested, “I need to bring some clothes over. And my laptop and stuff.”

“Of course it’s alright with me,” Castiel smiled, glancing at the clock, “But not right now. You need some more sleep. I’ll set the alarm for ten and you can go over then. You can borrow my sweatpants again for this morning, and one of my-” he paused, surveying Deans muscled chest and broad shoulders, “Maybe borrow one of Michael’s shirts? Or I think I have a loose sweater in my wardrobe somewhere.”

“I’ll figure something out,” Dean nodded, yawning, “Don’t worry about me.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow, “It’s my job to worry about you.”

“Oh yeah,” Dean smiled, settling back under the covers, “Alpha.”

“That’s me,” Castiel grinned, setting the alarm before mussing a hand through Dean’s hair, “I’ll tell Mary you’re dropping by later.”

Dean nodded, closing his eyes, “See you later, Cas.”

“In a bit,” he smiled, leaving to brush his teeth and head across the road.

 

* * *

 

Castiel knocked on the Winchester’s front door and tapped his foot as he waited for an answer.

It was Sam who opened the door.

He cowered back slightly as he spoke, “Good morning, Castiel.”

Castiel’s heart sank at how frightened Dean’s younger brother was of him.

“Morning, Sam,” he smiled, attempting to be reassuring, “How are you?”

Sam looked at him, sceptically, “Good. How’s Dean?”

“He’s fine. Great, actually, just sleeping,” Castiel told him, “I just came over to let your mom know that he’ll be round to get some clothes later.”

“I’ll tell her,” Sam nodded, “If that’s everything, I’ve got to get to school soon.”

“Yeah, that was all. I could drive you, if you want?”

Sam’s eyes widened, “Thank you, but I’m good, I’ll just-”

“I’m not doing to hurt you, Sam,” Castiel assured him, “Nor am I going to do wrong by your brother. He’s safe with me, and so are you.”

Sam took a while to look at Castiel, as if he was making sure he was genuine.

“Okay,” he said, warily, “I’ll just go and tell Mom and grab my bag.”

“I’ll be in the car,” Castiel smiled, turning from the door to walk back across the street.

 

* * *

 

Castiel met up with Charlie in the courtyard at break, and as soon as she saw him there without Dean, she started to get angry.

“You’re not letting him come to school?” she hissed, pulling him aside, “So, what? He’s an omega now so you’re going to oppress him?”

“What the Hell?” Castiel snapped, “No! He’s tired so he’s staying home today. He’ll probably be in after lunch anyway.”

Charlie closed her mouth and nodded, “Good. Because adjusting to an omega lifestyle is going to be tough for him.”

“I know that. That’s why I told him to sleep more this morning,” Castiel paused to yawn, “Because, and I’m speaking from experience here, school on four hours of sleep isn’t fun.”

Charlie smirked, a knowing glint in her eye, “Four hours, huh?”

Castiel nodded, doing his best to give nothing away.

“How was it? I bet it was _amazing_.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Castiel lied, unable to hide his smile.

Charlie laughed, “Castiel, you left school at break because you were practically going at it in the hall. Not to mention that you were so worked up that you beat up Raphael and growled at me. And the fact that you couldn’t even wait to get home and had to just do it in the parking lot.”

“Shut up,” Castiel smiled, “And Raph deserved to get beaten up.”

“He did,” she agreed, “Oh, and for future reference, if you’re going to fuck in the car, maybe keep it down next time.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, “Let’s stop talking about this. You’re our best friend. You don’t need to hear about it.”

Charlie hummed in agreement, “I guess. I never told you, but I was super disappointed when you presented as an alpha.”

“What? Why?”

“I assumed Dean would be alpha too,” she explained, “And, you know, two alphas can’t be mates.”

Castiel frowned at her, “You knew?”

She shrugged, “I had a hunch. But I gotta say, I wasn’t expecting Dean to be an omega.”

Castiel laughed as the bell rang, telling them to get to class, “Yeah, me neither. He surprised us all with that one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought it was about time to introduce Sam... (however briefly)


	8. Chapter 8

“Dean?” Castiel called into the house as he opened the front door, “Are you up?”

“Kitchen,” came the one word reply, and Castiel followed the direction to find his mate stood at the counter, fixing sandwiches for the two of them.

He was dressed in his own clothes: a dark crew neck underneath an open plaid shirt, with dark jeans that hugged his ass just right.

Castiel walked up behind him and threaded his arms around his waist, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder, “How was your mom?”

Dean rested his temple to Castiel’s, “She’s good. Still a bit surprised, but she kept telling me she’s proud of me. And she told me to thank you for this morning, but I don’t know what that means?”

Castiel smiled, kissing Dean’s cheek before pulling away to grab some plates, “I took Sam to school.”

Dean served up the sandwiches with a happy smile, “He let you do that?”

“Eventually,” Castiel informed him as they made their way to the dining table, “I had to convince him that I wasn’t going to hurt either of you. But yeah he let me take him in.”

Dean smiled sadly, “Sorry that he’s being funny with you.”

Castiel shrugged as he took a bite, “Not your fault. Some kids are just scared of alphas.”

“It’s because of Dad,” Dean sighed, “He was the only experience that Sammy had of alphas until you. And he’s not exactly a good advertisement. He’d be fine some of the time, but then when he drank he sort of… I don’t know… alpha’d out? He was really strong, so if me or Sammy got in the way of what he wanted, he’d literally throw us across the room. And he really wasn’t good for Mom at all. So when he left, Sam didn’t want any more alphas to be around us all.”

Castiel swallowed his mouthful and smiled sadly, “Hopefully I can change that opinion.”

“I’m sure you can,” Dean nodded, “It’ll take some time, but he’s know you for half of his life. Deep down he knows you’re one of the good guys.”

Castiel nodded, taking his already empty plate over to the sink, “I hope so. Are you coming in for Chem.?”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, “I feel fine. I mean, my ass is a bit sensitive, but that’s expected, right?”

“Yeah,” Castiel laughed, washing his hands, “Hurry up. I wanna be getting back soon.”

Dean shoved half of his sandwich into his mouth in one go, getting up to wash his own plate.

“You’re a pig,” Castiel told him, one eyebrow raised, “You’re lucky I’m stuck with you.”

“You told me to hurry up,” Dean complained around the food in his mouth, “So I hurried up.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, “Dude, you’re disgusting.”

Dean swallowed, turning towards the alpha and grinning, “I’m ready to go.”

Castiel smirked as Dean pulled him in for a quick kiss.

“Can I drive?” Dean asked, making his way to the door.

“It’s your car,” Castiel laughed, “Of course you can.”

Dean grinned as he grabbed the keys from the side table, “You’re so good to me, Alpha.”

 

* * *

 

Back at school, it was just the same as it had always been for the boys when they met up with Charlie on their way to class.

“How’s it hangin’, Omega?” Charlie grinned, hugging him tightly and causing Castiel to emit a subconscious possessive growl.

“Calm down,” Dean laughed, linking his hand with his alpha’s when he let go of Charlie, “She’s just being friendly.”

Castiel nodded, smiling apologetically at Charlie, “I know. I’m sorry, I just… he’s my omega, you know?”

“I know,” Charlie smiled back, “But seriously, I’m no threat to you. True mates and all that.”

The three of them laughed, but when they got to the Chemistry lab, the laughter faded quickly.

From the back of the class, upon seeing Dean enter, came a short, mocking cry of “ _Alpha, I need you, Alpha_.”

Castiel tensed, a low rumbling growl coming up from his throat as he searched for the culprit. As he searched, however, another voice came from across the room.

“ _Knot me, Alpha, I need it_.”

Snickers from rest of the students were heard as Dean’s face began to flush at the mean spirited teasing from his classmates.

“ _Fill me, Alpha_.”

“Enough!” Charlie shouted, the alpha red in her eyes glowing with anger rather than arousal, her shoulders square and her jaw set firmly.

Dean was hiding himself behind Castiel, who was still growling angrily, as Charlie stalked her way to the center of the room.

“I know you all think this is funny,” she announced, angrily, “And, I’ll admit, we all got more of a show than we bargained for. But you all need to show some respect. Dean and Castiel are mated now. True mates at that. Alphas in here,” she addressed them all with aggressive eye contact, “You better hope that you find your true mate somewhere more private, because I will make it my mission to embarrass you all if I so much catch a whiff of their scent. And omegas? Some of you think this is funny too? Well wait until you go into heat in front of your entire school. They literally couldn’t wait for it, and, my God, if I find my omega or beta in this Hell of a school, I’m sure I would be the same. Oh, and Raphael?” she continued, eying out the source of the teasing, “How’s the jaw? Because next time you start on them, it won’t just be your face that’s bruised.”

A slow clap came from behind the fuming alpha, causing the dumbstruck attention to go from Charlie to Dr. Shurley, the Chemistry professor.

“Well said, Miss Bradbury,” he smiled, “Now, if you, Winchester and Novak could take your seats, then we can start the class.”

They moved through the class to the desk that they shared, Dean’s eyes trained on the floor and his cheeks tinged pink, too embarrassed to make eye contact with anyone.

“Now, just a quick note before we begin,” Dr. Shurley continued, “Adding to what Miss Bradbury had touched on; if anyone decides on any more omega shaming in my classroom, you will be thrown out of the class. I’ll also let all of the other Chemistry professors know the reason you have been kicked out. So, good luck finding another Chemistry class, because I doubt you’d find any of the other _omega_ professors to take you on,” he looked around the room, eyes settling on Raphael, “So if you want to get your GED, I’d advise you to refrain from being a douchebag.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubted that the other students would just accept Dean back with open arms...  
> Feedback appreciated :)


	9. Chapter 9

“That was so embarrassing,” Dean grumbled when they made their way to the car after class, “I’m not coming in tomorrow.”

“Yes you are,” Castiel sighed, “The longer you avoid something, the more of a chance there is that you’ll develop a fear of it.”

Dean smiled, “You’re such a nerd.”

“Shut up,” Castiel grinned, pulling Dean in front of him as he leaned against the side of the impala, “But seriously. You should come in tomorrow. You’ve got me or Charlie in all of your classes so nothing should happen.”

“I don’t need a bodyguard, Cas,” Dean sighed, letting Castiel pull him closer with his hands on his hips.

“I like it when you call me that,” Castiel grinned, “I’ve only ever had Cassie as a nickname from my brothers, and I always hated that. But Cas is good.”

“Really?” Dean smiled, slipping his hands in his alpha’s back pockets, “Why don’t you show me how much you like it, _Cas_?”

Castiel laughed, placing a light peck to Dean’s lips before pulling back, “Maybe when we’re home.”

Dean pouted, a bit disappointed, until someone cleared his throat behind him. He pulled his hands out of Castiel’s pants pockets and turned around to see his brother, stood very awkwardly, holding onto the straps of his backpack.

“I could… I could walk home, if you guys are… If you want to-”

“Don’t be dumb, Sammy,” Dean smiled, ruffling his hair, “Get in the car.”

Rather than moving, though, Sam looked at Castiel for confirmation.

Castiel sighed, “You can get in the car, Sam.”

“Thank you, Castiel,” Sam mumbled, before climbing into the back seat.

Castiel looked at Dean, deflated.

“I’ll talk to him,” Dean promised, quietly, “He’ll be okay.”

Castiel nodded, and Dean chanced another quick peck before opening the car door and motioning for Castiel to get in first.

“How was school?” the alpha asked, turning sideways slightly to face Sam.

“Fine, thank you,” he announced, politely, “How was your day?”

“For the most part, uneventful,” Castiel smiled, “It’s a bit weird adjusting to being mated, but I think everything was handled well.”

Dean smiled sadly at his brother in the rear view mirror as he reversed out of the parking space and drove off out of the lot.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you for allowing me to ride with you,” Sam said as he got out of the car, making his way across the road to the Winchester family home.

“Any time,” Castiel called after him, turning to Dean with a hopeless look on his face.

Dean hugged him close and kissed his neck, “Can I go over there? Now?”

Castiel nodded, “Of course.”

“I’ll be back for dinner,” he promised, pulling back, “Or call me when you want me back. Or whatever you want, I mean, you’re alpha so-”

“Dean,” Castiel smiled, “Dinner will be in a couple of hours. If you’re not back by then I’ll make you a plate and put it in the microwave. Go and see your brother, don’t worry about me.”

Dean nodded, leaning in for another, reassuring kiss.

“Thank you, Alpha.”

Castiel chuckled, “You’re welcome.”

Dean grinned, turning away and running after his brother.

“Sammy?” he called, “Wait up.”

Sam stopped halfway up the driveway but didn’t look back until Dean was by his side.

“What are you doing?” Sam hissed, “He’s going to be so mad at you.”

Dean pulled his brother into a rough hug, “No, he’s not.”

Sam looked up at him and frowned, “What?”

“Let’s go inside.”

 

* * *

 

Once they were in the house, shoes off, bags down, and settled on the couch, Dean spoke again.

“He’s not like Dad, you know?” he began, softly, “Castiel. He’s not going to hurt me. Or you. Or Mom.”

“But he’s alpha.”

Dean nodded, “He is. But he’s still Castiel. The same Castiel that we’ve always known.”

Sam shook his head, “No. He beat up Raphael. Old Castiel would never have beaten up anyone.”

Dean sighed, “He beat up Raph because Raph was trying to… he was trying to… I don’t know. Rape me, maybe. He was rambling about how he loved new omegas, and how I wasn’t mated so I was fair game. But Castiel… Cas is my true mate, Sammy. And he saw what Raphael was doing and he punched him. He was _protecting_ me. He would never hurt me like that, I promise.”

Sam nodded, slowly, “So he only hit him because he was protecting you. Not because Raphael was in the way.”

“God, no,” Dean breathed, “Sam, he’s nothing like Dad. He’s more of a… Charlie kind of alpha.”

Sam frowned, “Charlie’s an alpha? Since when?”

Dean smiled, “Couple months. See? You haven’t treated her any different. You didn’t even realise she had presented, because she’s been acting the same. And if I hadn’t told you about Cas... Okay that’s a bad example because of the way things turned out, you know, big alpha Dean secretly an omega all along, but you get what I mean. He’s been the same, and he will always be the same Castiel we both grew up with.”

“Except now he puts his knot in your ass,” Sam added, teasingly.

“Ew,” Dean laughed, “You’re not allowed to talk like that. Or think about that. Ever.”

“Believe me,” Sam laughed back, “That’s not an image I ever want to picture again.”

“Bitch,” Dean jibed, bundling Sam off of the couch and onto the rug.

“Jerk,” Sam laughed, half-heartedly trying to fight back, “Uncle.”

Dean grinned in triumph, getting to his feet and helping Sam up after him.

“So are we good?” he asked, smoothing down his clothes.

Sam nodded, “We’re good. And tell Castiel I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologise,” Dean assured him, “Just come over to ours for family dinner on Friday and Cas’ll be happy.”

“‘Ours’?” Sam questioned, smiling a little, “‘Cas’?”

“Shut up,” Dean laughed, throwing a cushion at his little brother before slipping his shoes on and picking up his bag, “See you tomorrow.”

Sam frowned, “Tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, as if he was dumb, “We’re giving you a ride to school. Like always.”

Sam smiled as Dean let himself out of the house.

“Like always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... yeah. More Sammy?


	10. Chapter 10

“Honey, I’m home!” Dean teased, sing-songing as he walked into the Novak family home, “Where are you?”

“Upstairs,” Castiel called back, and Dean grinned, stepping out of his shoes at the door and making his way to the staircase.

To his surprise, Michael was on his way down the stairs.

“Hey,” Michael smiled brightly, patting Dean on the shoulder on his way past, “Good to see another omega around the place.”

Dean smiled, surprised at the warm welcome, “Thanks.”

“No problem, brother,” Michael grinned, “I’m off back to Anna’s though, so you and Cassie have the place to yourselves for a bit.”

Dean blushed, “Okay. Thanks. Have fun.”

“You too!” he called back, making his way to the front door as Dean finally got upstairs and to Castiel’s room.

The alpha was sat at his desk, some school books laid out in front of him and a pencil in his hand.

“What’re you doing?” Dean asked, putting his bag down by the closet and walking across to Castiel, resting his hands on the back of his chair.

“American Literature. T.S. Eliot,” Castiel mumbled, leaning back and resting his head against Dean’s stomach, “I’ve got to do this and then we can watch TV or something.”

Dean smiled, his hands moving across Castiel’s shoulders to his chest, “Or something?”

Castiel sighed, attempting to continue his annotations while his omega continued to touch him up, his hands steadily getting lower and lower.

“Dean,” he shook his head, “When I’ve done this. This is the last poem I’ve got to do.”

“That’s fine,” Dean whispered, kissing along Castiel’s jaw as his hands found their way to his thighs, “I’m just gonna stay here until you do.”

“You’re annoying,” Castiel groaned, leaning forward as much as he could to study the poem, “I don’t like it.”

“Where are you at?” Dean questioned, continuing to massage Castiel’s thighs as he looked at the poem.

“Final stanza.”

Dean nodded, dropping his voice sensually as he started to read, “We have lingered in the chambers of the sea, by sea-girls wreathed with seaweed red and brown; till human voices wake us, and we drown.”

Castiel laughed, “It’s really not a sexy poem, man.”

“I can make it sexy,” Dean promised, palming Castiel through his jeans and reading the words again, breathily.

Half way through the last line, the alpha in Castiel let out a rough growl. He pushed his chair back, knocking Dean off balance and standing up.

Dean stumbled back, a triumphant glint in his eye as he watched his alpha begin to lose control.

Castiel crushed their bodies together, knocking Dean backwards against the wardrobe as he began to kiss him aggressively.

“Finally,” Dean sighed, hands deftly working at Castiel’s belt, “Been waiting all day.”

“You’re an asshole, Omega,” Castiel growled, “I was working, and you distracted me.”

“Sorry,” Dean lied, pulling his alpha back towards his bed, “You can work after.”

“I can,” Castiel agreed as he crawled on top of him, pushing Dean’s shirt up and over his head.

In no time, both of them were stripped bare and Castiel was setting a punishing pace; hard, fast, long thrusts eliciting moans of pleasure from the omega beneath him.

“ _Yes_ ,” Dean groaned, nearing his climax as he reached down to wrap a hand around his throbbing arousal.

“No,” Castiel grunted, pinning Dean’s hands in his own, “You don’t get to do that. You want to come, you do it on my knot.”

Dean nodded enthusiastically, grinding his hips down into Castiel’s thrusts with abandon.

Castiel’s knot began to swell, but nothing was going to slow his pace as he neared release and felt Dean’s walls begin to clamp down around him.

“So tight,” he groaned, “So good, Omega.”

Dean’s eyes shot open as Castiel bit at his mating mark, pushing him over the edge.

“ _Alpha_ ,” he shouted, his body shaking as he came between their sweat-slick bodies.

Feeling Dean tense pulled Castiel over with him, releasing his first load into his omega with a hard grunt.

“So good,” Dean sighed, feeling himself get filled with his alpha’s seed, “So good, Alpha.”

“You’re still an asshole,” Castiel grumbled, rolling the two of them onto their sides and guiding Dean’s legs around his waist to make their position more comfortable.

“Mhm,” Dean agreed, smiling as he leaned forward into a strangely innocent kiss in comparison to the hot, dirty sex they’d just had.

Castiel pulled him even closer as another load was released from his knot.

“One more,” Dean whispered, nibbling at the shell of Castiel’s ear, “One more to go.”

Castiel huffed a small laugh, “You’re insatiable.”

“No,” Dean smiled, clenching his ass to (successfully) coax the final load out of Castiel, “Just needy.”

The alpha grunted, nodding in agreement, “That, you are.”

“You can get back to your homework when your knot dies down,” Dean sighed, nuzzling into Castiel’s neck.

“ _Your_ homework,” he corrected, “I was annotating your own copy. I was trying to help you.”

“Shit,” Dean laughed, “I’m sorry for distracting you, now.”

Castiel sighed, “So you should be. I was trying to do something nice, while you were talking to your brother, and you came along and ruined it.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, “ _Ruined_ it? I think I made it more fun.”

“Whatever,” Castiel yawned, “How’d it go with Sam anyway?”

“Good, he doesn’t hate you anymore. But can we please not talk about my little brother while we’re still… connected?”

“Sorry,” Castiel smiled, “Back to that poem.”

“Okay,” Dean grinned, “What about it?”

“Did you know it’s a love song?”

“Of J. Alfred Prufrock,” Dean smiled, “I did. I’m actually quite good at poems.”

“It’s not a very happy love song, though,” Castiel commented, thinking over the words in his head, “I don’t think we should take as long to get around to things as the poem does.”

Dean frowned, “Are you saying that we’re love song worthy?”

“Not yet,” Castiel agreed, “Maybe one day. I’m just saying that we shouldn’t put stuff off. ‘There will be time, there will be time’, you know, by the end of it he realises he’s gone through life and not done what he wanted to because he kept thinking that there’d be time later.”

“Carpe diem,” Dean smiled, “That sounds like a good plan.”

Castiel smiled back, closing his eyes and settling into the covers, “I thought so.”

“We’ve been doing well so far,” Dean smirked against his neck, “Haven’t wasted any time. You get really philosophical after sex, you know that, right?”

Castiel chuckled, “Sorry. I was just trying to change the subject away from your brother.”

“Ew, no, change it again,” Dean laughed, “We’ve talked about him more than enough today.”

“Shhh,” the alpha yawned, “We’re going to nap now.”

Dean grinned, kissing over the mating mark, “Alright, Cas. We can nap.”

Castiel nodded, “And then: food.”

“Oh, God, you’re perfect,” the omega smiled, “Post-knotting nap and food. It’s like a dream come true.”

“Shut up, Dean,” the alpha grumbled, fondly, “Go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh... not my favorite chapter, but I wanted to get something up.  
> Poem mentioned is The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock by T. S. Eliot


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the week went by without too much of a hitch – there was the occasional teasing comment but, come on, it’s high school – and before they knew it, Dean and Castiel were getting ready for Friday’s family dinner.

“How many places am I setting?” Dean asked, getting cutlery from the drawer.

“Well there’s us, my brothers, Anna, your mom and Sam,” Castiel sighed, “So that’s, what? Eight?”

“Eight,” Dean agreed, beginning to set the table, “Do we need like, a seating plan?”

Castiel laughed, stirring the pot of pasta to stop it from sticking, “No. I mean, I’d like to sit with you, and Michael and Anna should want to sit together, but I don’t think we need to designate places or anything.”

“Good,” Dean smiled, placing down the last knife and walking over to Castiel, hugging him from behind, “Smells amazing, man.”

Castiel smiled, leaning back into him, “Me or the bolognese?”

“Both,” Dean chuckled, craning his neck to kiss his alpha’s cheek, “But really I was talking about the food. It’s going to be great.”

“I know,” Castiel smiled, “I’m an amazing chef.”

“That you are,” Dean agreed, letting him go in favour of straightening his clothes, “They should be arriving soon.”

“You nervous?”

Dean shrugged, “Not really. I’m just not used to family meals. We normally just ate in front of the TV.”

“We do that, too.”

“I know,” the omega smiled, “But we never got everyone round to sit at the table and talk and stuff.”

“It’s just so we can actually see Michael,” Castiel explained, “It’s nice to catch up with him and Anna once every few weeks.”

“Speak of the Devil and he shall appear,” Michael grinned from the entrance to the kitchen.

“Good evening, Castiel,” Anna smiled, before sidestepping the brothers in order to hug Dean, “Welcome to the family!”

“Thank you,” Dean smiled, already feeling more at ease, “It’s good to see you again.”

“You too, kiddo,” she grinned, pulling away and ruffling Castiel’s hair, “Been a while, huh, Cassie?”

“Always a pleasure to have you, Anna,” Castiel smiled sarcastically as he tried to fix his hair.

The doorbell rang and Dean gave Castiel a chaste kiss as Michael went to invite in Mary and Sam.

“Showtime,” Dean whispered.

“Showtime,” Castiel agreed, finally taking the pan off of the heat as his mate’s mother and brother shyly entered the room, followed by the three eldest Novak brothers.

* * *

 

Dinner went off, surprisingly, without a hitch.

Mary and Sam, although awkward and uncomfortable at first, were made to feel at home by Michael and Anna, asking about their lives and talking to them about anything and everything to keep them entertained.

Gabriel and Balthazar kept themselves to themselves during the whole meal, clearly still uncomfortable with the situation but no longer willing to voice their opinions.

Castiel couldn’t help but notice the way Dean’s face lit up when he heard Sam talk about how well he was getting on in his freshman year.

“You love your family,” Castiel commented when their guests had left and Gabriel and Balthazar had taken themselves off to their respective rooms, “It’s so clear to see.”

“I do,” Dean agreed, rinsing the soap suds from the last pan, “Mom’s been there for us through everything, and Sam… Sammy’s like my best friend.”

Castiel cleared his throat, jokingly bumping his hip.

“Apart from you,” Dean added, grinning, “But yeah. I’m totally proud of him. He’s really smart.”

Castiel grinned back and took Dean’s hand, leading him out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Dean settled into one of the couches, and in turn Castiel settled back into his omega.

Dean wrapped his arms around his alpha’s chest and kissed the top of his head.

“This is like the opposite position of every alpha/omega couple ever,” Dean chuckled, “You really like to throw out the rule book.”

“I don’t feel the need to assert my dominance all the time,” Castiel explained, smiling, “I already do that in the bedroom.”

Dean smirked, “ _Sure_ you do, man. You’d _love_ it if I took control.”

Castiel hummed, thoughtfully, “Maybe. I never really prepared to be an alpha. I was sort of expecting to be the submissive in our relationship.”

Dean froze, shocked by what had been said.

“You were… you were expecting us to be mates?” Dean questioned, quietly.

Castiel sat up to face him, frowning, “You weren’t?”

“Dude, _no_ ,” Dean blanched, “You’re my best friend. _And_ I’d assumed I’d be an alpha.”

“So did I,” Castiel agreed, “I thought you’d be my alpha. Why are you so put off by that idea?”

Dean shook his head, “I’m not put off. I’m just… Why didn't you tell me?”

Castiel huffed a short laugh, “I assumed you thought the same. And when I presented, I assumed I had been wrong.”

Dean took a moment to compose himself after the shock of the revelation before pulling Castiel back to lie against his chest.

“Back to the subject at hand,” he continued, as if nothing had happened, “Would you be open to… mixing things up a bit? Sex-wise?”

Castiel frowned, “Am I not satisfying you? I thought we were working well.”

“We are,” Dean promised, kissing Castiel’s cheek, “We’re working amazingly. I love what we’ve got.”

“I sense a ‘but’?”

Dean sighed, “It’s stupid. But, while you were preparing for a submissive role, I was preparing for a dominant one.”

When Castiel didn’t reply, Dean began to backtrack, “Forget it, it was stupid. What we have is amazing, I’m sorry for suggesting-”

“Nothing extreme,” Castiel interrupted, “Whenever we’re in the bedroom I sort of lose it to the alpha, so I’m not sure how I’d cope if you tried to take full control. _But_ ,” Castiel sighed, “I am open to try. It could be fun.”

Dean looked at him sceptically, “Are you sure? Because I genuinely love what we have now. And that thing, on Tuesday? So hot.”

“I’m sure,” Castiel smiled, turning his head to place a kiss to Dean’s arm, “And what thing?”

“When you made me come just on your knot. Weirdly hot.”

Castiel laughed, settling back further into his omega and turning on the television, “I’ll bare that in mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...? I don't even know anymore. In my head this was like a 3 part fic but here we are at chapter 11...  
> Let me know what you guys want


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel couldn’t quite place what had woken him up the next morning. That was, until a sharp jolt of pleasure shot up his spine and he realised that Dean was sucking him down enthusiastically.

“Oh God,” he groaned, instantly bringing his hands down to the back of his omega’s head.

Dean pulled off at the first touch of Castiel’s hand.

“Wha-?”

“No touching,” Dean demanded, his jaw clenched tight and eyes stern, “You touch me, I stop. Understood?”

Castiel nodded, fisting his hands in the sheets beside him.

“ _Do_ you understand?” Dean growled.

“Yes,” Castiel swallowed to relieve his dry throat, “Yes, Omega.”

“Good,” Dean nodded, wasting no time in getting back to the action, hollowing his cheeks and taking him almost all the way down.

Castiel let out a long groan and clenched his eyes shut. So _this_ was the mixing it up a bit that Dean was talking about. He could live with that.

Dean swallowed around his cock and it was all the alpha could do not to pop his knot there and then.

His hands came off of the sheets, and Dean pulled off with a growl.

“Do I need to tie your hands down?” he questioned, nostrils flaring and the gold in his eyes glowing harshly.

“No,” Castiel promised and Dean nodded.

Dean crawled up the bed and grabbed Castiel’s wrists, bringing his hands up to the headboard commanding, “ _Hold_.”

Castiel obliged, eyes wide and breaths coming fast.

The look in his eyes broke Dean’s confidence a little, and he leant in for a quick kiss.

“This is okay, right?” he whispered, eyes searching his alpha’s for reassurance.

Castiel nodded minutely, and that was all Dean needed to get back into character.

“Your hands stay there until I say so, or until I move them,” he told him, “Okay?”

“Yes Omega,” Castiel nodded, his knuckles going white as he clung on to the wooden bed frame.

Dean reached a hand behind himself, three fingers slipping past his rim with little resistance – he’d prepped mostly while Castiel was sleeping, and the his slick had been flowing ever since his alpha’s first groan – his position of power making him more eager to get to the main event.

With no warning for his alpha, Dean removed his fingers and replaced them with Castiel’s thick, hard, dripping arousal.

Castiel let out a sharp, strangled cry of pleasure, and his hands briefly flexed before quickly holding onto the headboard once again.

“Good boy,” Dean hummed, using his strong thighs to lift himself up and slam back down onto Castiel with wild control.

“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel groaned, squeezing his eyes shit to regain some kind of control in the situation.

Suddenly, Dean slowed the pace, leaning forwards and taking Castiel’s hands in his own. He threaded their fingers together and brought their joined hands to either side of the alpha’s head.

Castiel’s eyes opened at the sudden change, only to be met with Dean’s face just inches from his own.

Dean continued to ride Castiel, but the brutal pace had slowed to something more relaxed, more _sensual_.

“Dean,” Castiel breathed, his breath ghosting across Dean’s face,

“Cas,” Dean responded, looking into his eyes with an emotion that the alpha couldn’t place.

The omega closed the remaining distance between their mouths, a chaste kiss becoming passionate to the point that Dean stopped moving completely in favour of holding Castiel’s face with great tenderness.

Sensing the obvious change in his omega’s emotions, Castiel chanced a move of his hands.

When Dean didn’t protest, he brought his hands to hold Dean’s face in much the same way, rolling the two of them over so that he was on top of his omega.

He moved so that he was holding himself up with his forearms framing Dean’s face, never breaking the kiss as he began to move his hips, rocking slowly and gently into his mate.

When they came, they reached their climax together, coming at the same time and breaking their kiss only to inhale shakily before releasing a long, satisfied breath.

It was only a minute later that the alpha had released another two loads into his omega and they were lying in a comfortable, euphoric silence.

“Hey,” Castiel whispered, stroking Dean’s face with the back of his hand, “You okay?”

Dean’s eyes fluttered open, a calm smile on his face, “I’m great.”

“That was… amazing, Dean,” Castiel sighed, “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me,” Dean frowned, “Sorry that I sort of… I didn’t carry it out like I’d planned. I kind of…” he trailed off, not finishing his train of thought.

“What? Kind of what?” Castiel coaxed.

“I don’t know,” Dean sighed, “You trust me so much, Cas. I got all gross and emotional.”

“Don’t joke right now,” Castiel chided, affectionately, “You’re talking about emotions and shutting off.”

“I realised something,” Dean whispered, eyes closed, “But I can’t tell you what it is right now because I know me, and I know that I’ll fuck it up.”

Dean took a deep breath, looking into his alpha’s amazing blue eyes as he spoke, “You mean so much to me, Cas. And I really… I care about you a lot.”

Castiel leant forwards and kissed him sweetly before resting his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“It’s okay,” he smiled, “I get it, Dean. Because I realised something too.”

“You did?”

“Yes. But I can’t tell you what it is right now because I’ll fuck it up.”

Dean laughed, kissing his alpha’s forehead.

Neither dared to speak the words that both of them felt, but it didn’t seem to matter. They were together, and they were happy.


	13. Chapter 13

“You decent?” Gabriel called through Castiel’s bedroom door.

“Ten seconds!” Castiel replied, scrambling to pull the discarded bed sheets over the two of them, “Okay, come in!”

Gabriel opened the door, tentatively stepping into the room and clearly relaxing when he knew he wasn’t interrupting anything.

“How long until you guys are gonna be ready to go?”

Castiel frowned, his hand absentmindedly carding through Dean’s hair, “Go where?”

“To see your doctor,” Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Seriously guys. You’re a mated couple. You have to… take care of things.”

“Oh,” Dean nodded in realisation, “You’re not coming to the appointment with us, are you?”

“No,” Gabriel began, slowly, “But I would like to know roughly what you discuss and decide. I need to go into town, though, so I figured we should go in together and I’ll do my stuff while you’re in your appointment.”

“Wait, so you’ve already booked us in?” Castiel asked.

“No, but I informed the doctors surgery of your situation, and they told me to ring up this morning and arrange one when I’d spoken to you.”

“We can be ready to go in like, ten minutes,” Dean sighed, “We can call up and ask for an appointment whenever’s best for them.”

“I’ll call,” Gabriel nodded, “Give you time to put some clothes on.”

“Thanks Gabe,” Dean smiled, “We’ll be down in a minute.”

Gabriel nodded and left the room, leaving the two of them alone again.

Castiel rolled to his side to look at Dean.

“He’s being weirdly nice,” Castiel commented, “Maybe he’s coming around.”

“Mhm,” Dean mumbled leaning in for a quick kiss, “We really should have thought about seeing a doctor before now though.”

Dean got up and went to the closet to get out some clothes for the two of them.

Castiel sat up to watch him, “What are we going to have to talk about?”

Dean threw him some underwear and jeans, “Mate stuff. Contraception. Dude, we’ve been having a lot of unprotected sex, and I don’t know about you, but I don’t want a pup any time soon.”

“Oh,” Castiel nodded, pulling on his shorts, “I never even thought about it.”

“Me neither,” Dean smiled, “Guess we should probably thank your brother for that one.”

 

* * *

 

The doctor had been helpful, setting Dean up with birth control and booking another appointment in a few months time to check in with them.

“Did he mention anything about heat suppressants?” Gabriel asked once they’d met up at a coffee house.

Dean looked at Castiel before answering, “He did. But he also mentioned that they can reduce the chances of ever having pups.”

Gabriel frowned, “So, what’s your plan for your heats, then?”

“We’re going to stay home from school for the first couple of days,” Castiel stated, “We’ll get our work sent home with Charlie, or even Sam, so we don’t fall behind.”

“Wait, you’re staying home, too?” Gabriel questioned, “Why don’t you just get him toys? I hear they make great fake knots now.”

“No, Gabriel,” Castiel commanded, “I will stay home. My rut will sync up with his heats, and I’m not going into school with a constant hard-on while my omega is at home fucking himself on a piece of plastic when I could be home giving him the real thing.”

Dean’s face was beet red by the end of Castiel’s short rant, and the alpha instantly felt a wave of shame at making his omega so embarrassed.

“Sorry,” he whispered, taking Dean’s hand under the table.

Dean nodded and squeezed his hand as Gabriel cleared his throat.

“Very well,” Gabriel nodded, “As long as Dean is on birth control, there’s nothing I can complain about.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes, “You have no right to complain about anything I decide,” he reminded his brother, “But we appreciate your concern. And thank you for arranging this appointment for us.”

“No problem,” Gabriel nodded, finishing the last dregs of his caramel latte, “Now, I can get a cab back if you want to stay out for a while?”

Castiel didn’t need to clear it with Dean before he was accepting Gabriel’s offer and the older Novak was leaving.

“I’m so sorry for embarrassing you,” he apologised, turning in his seat to face Dean, “He just… he rubs me up the wrong way when he talks about us.”

“It’s alright,” Dean smiled, kissing him briefly before pulling back and taking a sip of his coffee, “Talking about it just reminds me that I’m, you know, _omega_.”

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Castiel assured him, “But I’m sorry, and I’ll try not to talk about it so crudely anymore.”

Dean nodded, “Thank you.”

They finished their coffees in a comfortable silence, putting their cups back on the tray before leaving the shop.

“What’s the plan today then?” Dean asked, entwining their fingers as they walked down the street.

Castiel shrugged, “I figured we could go see a movie or something. I kind of feel bad that we’ve slept together before I’ve even taken you on a date.”

Dean grinned, “You’re going to take me on a date?”

“If you’ll let me?” Castiel smiled, “But just to remind you, this is my first date… ever. So if I do something wrong you can’t be mad at me.”

The serious look on his alpha’s face made Dean laugh, “I’m not going to be mad. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

Castiel chose the latest Marvel movie, much to Dean’s surprise and pleasure, and he even sprang for popcorn and nachos.

“You’re great at this date thing, by the way,” Dean whispered once the ads had started.

“I wanted to impress you,” Castiel replied, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

“Oh yeah?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow, “And why’s that?”

Castiel shifted to whisper into Dean’s ear, “I’m hoping to be thanked later.”

Dean bit his lip and swallowed, “Really? You want a card or something?”

“Or something,” the alpha confirmed, “I was hoping to have some super hot sex, but I think I’d settle for a hand job.”

Dean groaned, getting ridiculously turned on by hearing his usually reserved best friend talk so dirty in public.

“Because seriously,” Castiel was continuing, “I’ve taken you to this film, but all I can think about is your hands on my body. Your touch on my skin. Your hot breath on my-”

“Shit,” Dean breathed, reaching to adjust his pants. If Castiel wanted to play dirty, two could play at that game.

Dean put his nachos on the (thankfully) empty seat beside him, and did the same with the popcorn that Castiel was holding.

He reached across and placed his hand on Castiel’s thigh, leaning in to whisper, “If you like it that much, why wait ‘til we’re home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...?  
> (I have no idea what I'm doing)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just so you know, the updates are going to be a bit more irregular for the next week while I'm doing gishwhes

Throughout the entire movie, Dean was teasing Castiel to no end. He would slide his hand into Castiel’s pants and brush over his cock, squeezing and stroking until he was hard dripping before taking his hand away like nothing had happened.

“Don’t want you to have to sit through the film with come-soaked jeans,” Dean told him, mock-sweetly.

“But sitting through it with a boner is okay?” Castiel hissed back.

“Maybe you need to learn to control yourself,” Dean suggested, turning his attention back to the screen.

Castiel clenched his jaw, “You are in _so_ much trouble when we get home.”

* * *

 

Castiel said nothing once the film finished, taking the keys from Dean and driving the two of them back in complete silence.

Dean’s heart was racing. What was Castiel going to do? Had he pushed it too far this time?

There was just something about the _way_ that he was silent… like he was planning something.

“Go to our room,” Castiel demanded as soon as they got through the door.

Dean hurried to oblige, rushing upstairs without a word to any of the older Novaks.

Castiel turned to his brothers, his face stern.

Michael got up without the need for Castiel to say anything, the young alpha portraying signs that he was used to when he’d done something to annoy Anna.

“I’ll go to Anna’s,” he stated, grabbing his coat, “Try not to break anything.”

Castiel nodded in appreciation before turning back to Gabriel and Balthazar.

Balthazar rolled his eyes as he got to his feet, “We can’t keep turning up at Jody’s and expecting her to let us stay, Cassie.”

“You’re both welcome to stay here,” Castiel told them, face set a firm neutral, “But I think it’s in your best interests to leave, or at least put some headphones in. I don’t want you hearing what’s about to go down.”

“Okay, we get it,” Gabriel sighed, standing up and making his way to the door and turning to Balthazar, “Get out now or hear our brother having some aggressive sex.”

“Don’t talk about me like that,” Castiel growled, “I’m alpha, have respect.”

“Sorry,” Gabe grumbled, “Come on, Balth.”

Balthazar nodded, eyes wide at the full on sense of alpha dominance that was radiating from his brother.

“Don’t hurt him,” he whispered as he passed Castiel, “Whatever he’s done to make you like this isn’t worth risking what you have. Try not to alpha out too much.”

Castiel clenched his teeth and nodded, waiting for his brothers to leave before making his way to his room.

* * *

 

Dean was stood in the middle of the room, biting at a hangnail on his thumb.

“Put your hand down,” Castiel demanded, and Dean complied instantly.

“Cas, I’m sorry-”

“It’s Castiel,” he stated, tensely, “And it’s too late to apologise. Take your clothes off.”

“Wha-”

“Take your clothes off and get on the bed,” Castiel interrupted, raising his voice, “All fours, Dean. Now.”

Dean’s mouth snapped shut as he shrugged out of his shirts and unbuttoned his pants.

Within a minute, he was naked, on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed.

“You shouldn’t tease an alpha, Dean,” Castiel growled, “Because now I’m going to fuck you. And you’re not going to come. And if you come, you will be punished.”

Dean let out a soft whimper when he felt his alpha’s hands at his ass.

“Shh,” Castiel hissed, himself now naked too, as he stood behind Dean, slipping his fingers between his cheeks, feeling for his wet hole.

“I was thinking of going in without much prep, but seem to recall you getting off on that,” Castiel spoke casually as he slowly worked his omega’s hole open, “So I’m going to take this nice and slow.”

“ _Please_ ,” Dean whined, his head dropping and mouth hanging open as Castiel hit _just_ the right spot inside of him, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“Dean,” Castiel snapped, “Stop apologising and take your punishment. I’m not even mad. Just really horny and a little bit annoyed.”

Once Castiel had three fingers in with little resistant, he pulled his hand free and slicked himself up.

“You ready?” he whispered, unable to go any further than they had without verbal consent.

“Yes, Castiel, please, just-”

Dean cut off into a low moan as Castiel entered him, kneeling behind him on the bed.

Castiel set a brutal pace, his hands digging into Dean’s hips as he slammed into him, taking him from behind.

“Oh, God, _yes_ ,” Dean groaned, moving to reach a hand down under himself before Castiel growled and moved Dean’s hand out of the way.

“Just because I’m not mad, doesn’t mean you get to come,” he announced, “You tease me, I tease you a hundred times worse.”

“I’m sorry, Castiel, please, just- _please_.”

“I’m still your alpha, Dean,” Castiel reminded him, still thrusting harshly, “I treat you as my equal because I see you as one, but if you tease me like that again I will put you in your place. Maybe you need to learn to control yourself.”

Dean groaned as Castiel ground into him again, hitting that sweet spot that left his neglected cock aching and hard.

“Sorry Alpha,” he panted, unsure of whether to grind back into the pleasure or stay where he was so as not to prolong his sweet torture.

Castiel grunted, feeling his climax approaching and his knot beginning to inflate.

“Wait, Castiel, please,” Dean panted, “Wanna see you.”

Castiel clenched his jaw, pulling out with excruciating caution before manhandling Dean over onto his back before slamming back into him.

“Thanks,” Dean breathed, attempting a smile.

He almost earned a smile in return before Castiel’s mouth dropped open as he pumped his first load into Dean.

Dean’s cock made a valiant twitch, but he was willing himself with all his might not to lose it.

“Shhh,” Castiel soothed, all harshness gone from his tone as he saw the look of pure concentration on his mate’s face, “It’s okay, Dean. You’ve been such a good boy.”

Dean nodded, eyes still scrunched tight with effort.

Castiel kissed him softly bringing his hand down between their bodies.

“Don’t,” Dean groaned, “I’ll come if you touch me. Want to be good for you. I’m sorry, Alpha.”

“It’s okay,” Castiel repeated, kissing his jaw as he carefully wrapped his hand around Dean’s previously untouched arousal, “You’ve been so good. Come for me, Dean.”

That omega came with a cry that would definitely have given Castiel’s brothers nightmares had they still been in the house.

“So good,” Castiel was whispering as his next load was released.

Dean nodded, bringing his hands to Castiel’s face and kissing him softly.

“I’m sorry for teasing you,” he told him, honestly.

“So you should be,” he smiled, the last load being drawn out of him with a soft grunt.

Dean took a long breath in.

“That was… amazingly hot,” he announced, “I’m sorry that I pissed you off to make you like it, but crazy Alpha Cas is… he’s something else.”

Castiel huffed a small laugh, drawing Dean closer to himself and resting his head on his omega’s shoulder, “If you intentionally piss me off to get me to do this again, I’ll just leave you high and dry. Or actually follow through with the ‘no coming’ thing.”

“Okay babe,” Dean smiled, kissing into Castiel’s dark hair, “I think I know my place now.”

Castiel looked up at him and frowned, “Did you just call me ‘babe’?”

Dean’s face began to redden, “Uh… yeah? Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Castiel smiled, kissing Dean’s chest, “You can give me any pet names you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the inactivity :/

Dean’s heat came just under a month before their final exams, meaning the classes that they missed were just revision sessions that they could easily catch up with at home if they weren’t too busy… doing other things.

Charlie came over the third day that they missed school, when the most extreme parts of Dean and Castiel’s respective heat and rut were over.

“Have you learnt the poems yet?” she asked, sat on the couch and looking over at two of them, Dean pretty much sat on Castiel’s lap, in the armchair.

Castiel smiled, a blush creeping onto his cheeks as he replied, “We found a creative way of remembering them, yes.”

Charlie frowned, looking between the two of them, noticing Dean begin to blush as well as he elbowed Castiel in the ribs.

“Oh, God,” she groaned, suddenly realising what he meant by ‘creative’, “Please tell me you haven’t been quoting Eliot while you fuck.”

When neither of them replied, she scrunched up her nose in disgust, “It’s not even a sexy poem, guys.”

She didn’t miss the look they gave each other before Dean told her, “We can make it sexy.”

“You guys are disgusting,” Charlie complained, shaking her head, “Seriously, what even happened when you were mated? You’ve got so… gross.”

Castiel’s arms wrapped around Dean’s waist as he shrugged, “You’ll be the same. Just you wait.”

She rolled her eyes, “My mate is clearly hiding from me somewhere, otherwise I’d have found them by now.”

Dean sighed and smiled at her sympathetically, “I’m sure that’s not true. She’s probably just not presented yet.”

“She?” Charlie frowned, “Why are you assuming my mate’s a girl?”

Castiel frowned back, “You’re gay, Charlie. You’re true mate will be a girl.”

She shook her head, “That’s not how it works. You guys are true mates, and you’re straight… Well, you _were_.”

Dean smirked, “Yeah, _okay_.”

Castiel smirked as well, causing Charlie to look between them with a confused expression, “What are you saying?”

Dean shrugged, “I mean, I’m fairly sure Cas is too, but I’m bi.”

Castiel nodded in agreement, “Yup. We even made out a few times before.”

Charlie’s face was the picture of shock as she took it all in, “So… are you telling me that you guys were together before you were mated?”

“What?” Dean laughed, “No. No. We made out like, what, twice?”

“More like five but it’s okay, buddy,” Castiel grinned, turning to Charlie, “I came out to Dean like two years ago,” he explained, “And by way of coming out to me, he kissed me.”

“So why weren’t you together?” Charlie asked, angrily, “And why didn’t you tell me!”

Dean threw his hands up in surrender, “Woah, calm it.”

“What the hell! I can’t calm it. My two _best friends_ have just announced that they are _bi_ , and on top of that, they’ve made out _five times_!”

“Sorry,” Castiel sighed, “We didn’t really think it was important. And as for why we weren’t together… I’ll leave that to my omega.”

Dean smiled apologetically back at Castiel, “I said I didn’t want to. But in my defence, I thought we were both alpha. So there’d be no point getting into anything because in a couple of years we’d have to break up anyway.”

Dean felt his palms begin to get clammy, his body temperature slowly rising as Charlie rolled her eyes once again.

“You are fucking clueless, Winchester,” she sighed, and Dean shifted awkwardly, feeling Castiel’s arms grip tighter around him as the alpha began to harden in his pants.

Charlie must have sensed the change, smelled the change of scents in the room, because she stood up and picked up her bag.

“I’ll leave you to it,” she suggested, smiling kindly, “Remember to do the Math paper before you go to your next class.”

“Thanks,” Castiel smiled tightly, neither of them choosing to stand up so as to save some of their dignity.

“No problem,” Charlie assured them, pausing at the door to tell them, “Lock it behind me. And use protection. I don’t want any Godpups anytime soon.”

She left and Dean got up quickly, locking the door as Charlie had suggested.

He turned back to Castiel, seeing that the red in his alpha’s eyes had nearly taken over.

“Can you make it upstairs?” he asked, clenching his fists to try and prevent the oncoming shakes.

Castiel nodded, following his omega up the staircase and into their room, omitting a low and possessive growl as he did so.

All romance, gentleness, sweetness was lost in the way they were together during their heat and rut.

They didn’t take the time to undress one another, rather opting to quickly take off their own clothes.

Dean took his position on the bed, lying on his back with his knees bent, feet flat on the mattress beneath him, presenting himself to his alpha in a more personal way than just getting on his hands and knees.

“ _Please_ ,” he grunted, as his legs began to shake, “I need it.”

Castiel nodded, crawling on top of him and entering him in one swift thrust, no prep needed seeing as the omega remained open and ready throughout his heat.

When they kissed, it was harsh clashes of lips and teeth, their tongues battling without finesse.

At some point, Dean’s lip started to bleed, but neither of them cared. It was a matter of chasing their own needs, their own pleasure, and worrying about the consequences later.

 

* * *

 

Dean made his way to the bathroom, still totally naked, to grab a washcloth to clean them up.

“Shit, Cas,” he groaned, looking at his lower lip in the mirror above the sink, “This actually hurts now I’m not super horny.”

Castiel laughed, “I’m sorry, man. I just sort of-”

“Alpha’d out?” Dean offered, coming back in and throwing the cloth at his mate, “You’re always ‘alpha-ing out’.”

Castiel sat up and frowned, “You’re not really mad, right?”

Dean shook his head, “Just a bit annoyed that the busted lip is from my alpha getting carried away, rather than getting into a cool fight. A bit less hardcore.”

Castiel smirked, “That was totally hardcore.”

Dean huffed a laugh, nodding a little, “I guess it was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just found out that I got into my first choice college! So I'll be off to university in September to study English and Creative Writing!  
> I hadn't been writing bc I was worried about my grades, but now I have no reason to be worried, I should be posting (about) every other day for the next week or so!  
> Thanks for your patience!


	16. Chapter 16

The evening of the day of their last exam, Charlie was hosting a party to celebrate.

Not just any party: a toga party.

Castiel had expressed his distaste at the theme several times in the previous weeks, mainly due to the fact that other alphas would get to see the bare chest of his omega.

* * *

 

_“It’ll be fun,” Dean had insisted, “Everyone knows I’m with you, and this way we can show off our mating marks.”_

_“I don’t know,” Castiel sighed, “I just don’t like the idea of everyone looking at you.”_

_Dean rolled his eyes, “Please. They’ll be looking at you. And we don’t have to stay for long. We can come home as soon as you like, but we’ve got to show. For Charlie.”_

_“Fine,” Castiel conceded, “But as soon as I get a whiff of aroused alpha aimed at you, we’re leaving.”_

_“Fine,” Dean chuckled, “Now let’s go buy some sheets.”_

* * *

 

Dean was sat on their bed, already dressed and ready, while Castiel was getting changed in the bathroom across the hall.

“You alright in there, man?” Dean called out.

Castiel came back into the room, still just in his boxers, with the white sheet bundled in his arms.

“Can you do it for me?” he asked, annoyed, “I can’t knot it right.”

Dean smirked, standing up to help, “You have no problem knotting me.”

“Shut up,” Castiel laughed, exasperated, “I can’t get it to look right.”

Dean took the sheet from him and wrapped it around his alpha’s waist, bringing an end up and over one shoulder before knotting it back at his waist.

Castiel groaned in frustration, “You made that look so easy.”

Dean laughed, “That’s because it was, Cas.”

The alpha sighed and turned to face his omega.

“You look amazing,” he told him, his hand coming up to touch Dean’s mating mark – almost like a bruise, a scar that would be with him forever – and a small smile on his face.

“It’s cool to see them, isn’t it?” Dean mused, mirroring Castiel’s action and gently touching the mark at the bottom of his alpha’s neck.

Castiel nodded pulling Dean in for a quick kiss before stepping away and looking at the two of them in their full length mirror.

“We look good,” Dean commented, eyeing the lean, toned expanse of skin showing on the usually reserved alpha, “Now everyone is going to realise how hot you are when you’re not in a sweater.”

Castiel scoffed, rolling his eyes, “I’m not _always_ in a sweater.”

“Sure,” Dean grinned, taking Castiel’s hand and leading him down the stairs, “Sometimes you wear some gorgeous button downs.”

“You’re an asshole,” Castiel murmured, “Let’s just get going before Charlie calls and asks where we are.”

* * *

 

 Charlie’s house was full of half naked, somewhat sweaty seniors that were on their way to becoming more drunk than they’d ever been before.

They found her in the kitchen, spiking the punch with even more Malibu and handing a red solo cup to Garth.

When she saw them, she stopped what she was doing and rushed over to them, “ _There’s_ my favourite mated couple!”

Dean grinned and let go of Castiel in favour of hugging Charlie, “This is a great party.”

“I know,” she laughed, pulling away and motioning to her outfit, revealing yet cute, with a golden rope holding the white sheet up at the waist.

“You look great,” Castiel told her with a smile.

She nodded, her eyes drawn to Castiel’s mark.

“These’re hot,” she slurred slightly, her fingertips brushing over the scar.

“Thanks,” Dean chuckled, taking Castiel’s hand again, “Now where can I get a drink that _hasn’t_ been spiked six ways to Sunday?”

She rolled her eyes, “You’re no fun, Winchester. Have a real drink.”

Castiel spoke up, “Sorry, Charlie, but we have to drive back tonight. So it’s fairer if neither of us drink.”

“But I have a spare room,” she announced, looking at them like they were stupid, “Obviously you guys are staying here.”

Castiel looked at Dean, and Dean shrugged, “We don’t have school tomorrow.”

“Fine,” Castiel sighed, “I’ll take a beer, then.”

“Make that two,” Dean smiled, and Charlie grinned, handing them two bottles from the fridge.

“This is going to be so much fun,” she squealed, before the smile fell from her face and her irises began to turn red.

“Holy shit,” Dean breathed, “Can you smell her?”

Charlie nodded, her eyes glowing with the alpha red, “Beta.”

Castiel looked to Dean and grinned, following Charlie as she rushed from the room to the source of the scent.

There, rushing down the stairs, eyes glowing a bright blue, was Jo; sniffing the air until her eyes locked with Charlie’s.

“This is my favourite thing that’s ever happened,” Dean whispered, and Castiel nodded in agreement.

“Alpha,” Jo breathed as Charlie grabbed her face with both hands.

“Beta,” Charlie agreed crashing their lips together.

The crowd erupted in cheers and catcalls, and thankfully Charlie had enough of herself left in her to manoeuvre the two of them upstairs and, presumably, into her bedroom.

“It looks like our pack’s all got mates now,” Castiel smiled, his hands finding Dean’s bare waist.

Dean grinned, his arms linking behind the alpha’s neck, “I guess it does look that way.”

Castiel kissed him, slow and deep, taking his time as he slid his tongue across the omega’s lips, coaxing his way in.

Dean smiled, hugging Castiel closer and opening his mouth willingly, tilting his head to allow the kiss to become deeper, more heated.

“Maybe we should take this upstairs?” Castiel suggested, pulling back and panting slightly, “Everyone’s distracted, and Charlie’s too busy with Jo to bitch at us for defiling her house…”

Dean smirked, “Alpha, are you suggesting we do it on our best friend’s spare bed?”

Castiel grinned, kissing his omega’s jaw, his hands slipping under the makeshift waistband of his toga.

“No,” Castiel whispered, “I’m suggesting we do it all over our best friend’s spare room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a lot of writer's block. Do you guys even want me to continue this?  
> Please leave a comment or kudos, it really helps me out knowing that y'all want me to carry on/what you want to see happen next.  
> Thank you.


	17. Chapter 17

“Fuck.”

Dean sat up straight as soon as he woke up the next morning, a banging headache pounding in his temple, but another thing entirely on his mind.

“Oh shit, oh _fuck_ ,” he seethed, getting out of bed and pulling on his boxers before running his hands through his wild, sex mused hair.

The movement and noise roused Castiel, and he sat up with a concerned frown on his face.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his voice still groggy from sleep.

Dean shook his head desperately, “I can’t- I haven’t- Oh, God, Cas we’re so fucked.”

Castiel slipped his boxers on before walking over to Dean and putting his hands on his shoulders.

“Dean, breathe,” he instructed, calmly, “What’s happened?”

Dean took a deep breath, his eye flitting around the room, looking at anything but Castiel.

“I haven’t, uh, I just realised that I haven’t taken my birth control,” he blurted, “For a couple of days. Maybe a week.”

He chanced a look at his mate’s face and found him with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

“I was really stressed with exams,” he explained, panicked, “And we hadn’t been doing anything other than, you know, hand jobs and stuff so it didn’t really matter, and I sort of just forgot and now… Castiel we had sex last night.”

“Hey,” Castiel spoke soothingly, gently massaging the tension from his omega’s shoulders, “Dean, it’ll be fine. We had loads of unprotected sex when you first presented, and we were fine then. I’m sure this one time won’t be any different.”

Dean shook his head again, “But what if it’s not fine? What if I’m… what if I’m… Cas I can’t be pregnant.”

Tears began to leak down his face without permission, and he scrunched his eyes shut to try and stop them.

“Dean,” Castiel sighed, drawing him into a hug and kissing his shoulder, “Dean, it’s okay. It’ll be fine. And if it’s not… We’ve got a house that’s in my name, now I’m head alpha. We’ve got a stable relationship. I’ll get a job. We’ll be fine. And if you really don’t want it, there’s always… we could always… not have it. There are ways around it. But I promise you, whatever happens, whatever we decide, we’ll be okay. I’m not mad at you for forgetting to take it, if that’s what you’re worried about. We’ll be fine, and we’ll make it work. I love you, Dean. And that will get us through this.”

Dean pulled back, looking into his alpha’s eyes.

“You mean it?” he asked, softly.

Castiel frowned, “Of course. I’m not mad.”

“No,” Dean laughed, shakily, “You love me?”

Castiel froze for a second. He hadn’t meant to say it. It just sort of slipped out.

It was _true_ , though. He’d known for months. Ever since that shift in pace while Dean was on top of him. He knew they were in love, that they’d probably be together forever, that they were made for each other.

He’d planned how he was going to tell him. He was going to take him out for a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant, then they were going to go for a walk, and then he was going to tell Dean how he felt while they were looking up at the stars on top of the hill at the park. It was going to be absolutely perfect.

But now he’d blurted it out in a stupid rambling speech about a maybe pregnancy that probably wasn’t real anyway.

“Yes,” he said, after a slight pause, “Yes, I love you, Dean. And, really, I think that’s all that ma-”

Castiel was cut off by Dean pressing his lips to his own, kissing him softly.

Dean pulled back and looked into the gorgeous oceans of Castiel’s eyes once again, “I love you, too,” he told him, quietly.

They stood in silence for a few moments, just looking at each other and taking in what had just been said, before another shaky laugh from Dean broke the tension.

“Dude we’re sappy as fuck,” he chuckled, and Castiel smiled fondly.

“It’s kind of gross, isn’t it?”

Dean nodded in agreement as he stepped back to find the sheet that he’d been wearing the night before, “What are we gonna do, though?”

“I don’t know,” Castiel shrugged, waiting for Dean to get dressed before letting his omega dress him again, “I guess you start on birth control again and then we get you a pregnancy test in a few weeks?”

“Okay,” Dean sighed, tying the last knot in Castiel’s sheet toga, “And if it’s positive?”

“Then we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Castiel stated, a hint of finality in his tone, informing Dean that they were dropping the subject, “Let’s say goodbye to Charlie and Jo and head home, okay? I’ve got a killer headache and this morning has already been a bit of an emotional rollercoaster.”

“Yeah,” Dean smiled, taking his hand and making their way down the hall to Charlie’s room.

Castiel knocked loudly, “Hey, kids, we’re coming in. Cover yourselves if you want to protect the last dregs of your modesty!”

They heard a mumbled ‘fuck’ through the door, and the sound of covers quickly being pulled up before Charlie grunted, “Come in. If you must.”

Dean chuckled opening the door to see the pair, hair mussed from what must have been a long and energetic night, lying next to each other with the sheets pulled up to cover their chests.

“Mornin’ Jo,” Dean smiled, cheerily.

She whined in response, and Charlie glared at the omega, “Don’t make my beta uncomfortable.”

“Sorry,” Dean grinned, clocking the mating marks on both of them and bringing his hand up to tap at his own, “These’re hot, though.”

Charlie smiled at that, reverently touching the scar at the juncture between her neck and shoulder, “Yeah. They really are. Did you guys have a good night?”

Dean tensed up, but Castiel answered without missing a beat, “We had a _great_ night. You might want to change those sheets though.”

Jo was still blushing when Charlie rolled over to place a calming kiss to her temple.

“Sorry, Jo,” Charlie sighed, “We’re kind of over-sharers.”

Jo nodded in understanding, but still looked uncomfortable at the fact that Dean and Castiel were still stood in the doorway.

“Anyway,” Castiel began, “We should be getting home.”

“Yeah,” Charlie agreed.

“We’re really happy for you, Charlie,” Dean assured her, nodding to Jo just before they left the room, “Welcome to the pack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Your comments really help my motivation :)  
> J xo


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Had to head over to Scotland for a family funeral. Thanks for understanding!

Over the next few weeks, Dean and Castiel were starting to come to terms with the fact that Dean could be pregnant.

Dean had calmed down a lot, and the two of them talking it through properly had led to the conclusion that, if he was pregnant, they would be keeping the pup.

They hadn’t told their families, Dean worried that his would be disappointed in him, Castiel that his would be angry, but they had begun to figure out how they would look after the child.

Since Michael spent every night (barring those that Anna was away for work) at his alpha’s house, they would ask if they could turn his room into a nursery – it was closest to their own and furthest from Gabe and Balthazar – and see if he would be willing to move into the spare room. With their pup in the room next door, they’d be woken up at the smallest sound, and hopefully they’d avoid disturbing the older Novaks.

That was another thing that had brought the young mates questions: what surname would the pup take?

 

* * *

 

_“Winchester is a strong family name.”_

_“But Novak is the name of the alpha. It should be a Novak.”_

_“We’re not married, Dean,” Castiel sighed, “And even if we were, I could take your name. It doesn’t have to be that way.”_

_Dean rolled his eyes, “The pup will be a Novak. I want it to have your name. The Winchester name will carry on with Sammy.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Cas, unless you’re seriously against giving_ your _pup_ your _surname, it’ll be a Novak.”_

* * *

 

So that was that. The maybe baby would be a Novak.

When the day came to buy the test, Dean was almost shaking with nervousness.

“It’s okay,” Castiel assured him, taking his hand as they entered the pharmacy, “We’ve got a plan now. Either way, we’re going to be okay.”

Dean nodded as they made their way to the right aisle and picked out the right test.

“There are so many,” Dean muttered, looking at the range for more than ten male omega pregnancy tests, “What one do we need?”

Castiel shrugged, reaching for a middle of the range test, “I guess all of them must work. And we don’t need to know how far along you are, because we’ve got it narrowed down to exactly one night.”

Castiel held up the test for Dean to look at and shrugged.

“I guess that’ll do,” Dean sighed.

A female omega, probably about six or seven years older than them, reached past them to grab a test without having to look at all of the options.

“You’ll get used to it,” she smiled, “And, if it’s the same for guys as it is for girls, all the tests are the same. I’m sure that one will be fine.”

Dean was blushing too hard to respond, but Castiel smiled at her.

“Thank you,” he told her, “And good luck with yours.”

“You too,” she grinned, “Just remember to keep loving each other, even when the pup has kept you up for three months and you haven’t had time to really be with each other. It’ll be worth it.”

“Thanks again,” Castiel smiled back, “We’ll keep that in mind.”

“No problem,” she said, cheerily, “I’ll leave you to it.”

Castiel nodded appreciatively as she left, leaving Dean thoroughly embarrassed at the whole interaction.

“She was nice,” Castiel commented casually.

“That was so embarrassing,” Dean groaned, shaking his head, “Let’s just buy this thing and get it over with.”

“Okay,” Castiel laughed, leading him over to the checkout, “She was just being friendly.”

“I know,” Dean sighed, “But it was weird. Let’s stop talking about it.”

 

* * *

 

“Why does it have to be five minutes?” Dean complained, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, with the test balancing on the edge of the sink, “I swear for girls its like two.”

“Stop worrying,” Castiel sighed, sitting on the toilet. Lid down, of course.

“I just hate the suspense.”

“I know,” the alpha smiled kindly, “But worrying isn’t going to make it go any quicker. It’ll actually make it feel slower. Think about something else.”

“Like what?”

“I saw Sam out by the lake when I was on the way to the grocery store,” Castiel blurted, “He was having a picnic. With a girl.”

Dean’s eyes lit up, “Sammy’s got a girlfriend?”

Castiel shrugged, “I guess so. Picnic at the lake, though. Very romantic. Much more than _our_ first date.”

“I hope it’s nothing like our first date,” Dean told him, “Little Sammy’s way too young for that.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, “Do you not even want to know who the girl was?”

“Not if you’re going to tell me it’s Ruby,” he grumbled, “That girl has a thing for him, I know it. He’s way too good for her. I mean, sure, she’s pretty, for a kid, but she seems like a bad egg to me.”

“It wasn’t Ruby,” the alpha chuckled, “And believe me, if it was, I’d have got out the car and demanded that he came with me and left her there. I don’t like her either.”

“Good,” Dean nodded, “Who was it, then?”

Castiel grinned at him, “Jessica.”

“Jessica?” Dean smiled, “Jess Moore?”

Castiel nodded.

“Good,” Dean sighed, “She’s nice. I like her. Let’s just hope they end up mates, huh?”

“Let’s hope so,” Castiel agreed.

They fell into a comfortable silence before Dean remembered why they were in the bathroom in the first place.

“It must be nearly time now?”

“Fifteen seconds,” Castiel sighed, looking at his watch, “Ten.”

“Oh, God.”

“Five.”

“Stop counting.”

“Sorry,” Castiel apologised, “I’m just-”

“Can you look?” Dean interrupted, somewhat agitated, “I can’t do it.”

The alpha nodded, clearing his throat.

“Here goes nothing.”

Dean held his breath as Castiel picked up the test, focussing on the little screen.

The omega’s heart was in his throat when he saw his alpha’s face distort into something resembling disappointment.

“What is it?” Dean asked, biting his lip, “What does it say?”

Castiel looked up at him, new tears making his eyes glisten sadly.

“Negative.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback appreciated!


	19. Chapter 19

Dean stood up instantly, crossing the bathroom to pull Castiel into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, kissing his alpha’s cheek, “I’m so sorry.”

Castiel shook his head, pulling back just enough to look into Dean’s eyes, noticing that both of them had shed tears.

“It’s okay,” Castiel nodded, trying to convince himself as well as his mate, “It’s for the best, really.”

Dean nodded, wiping Castiel’s tears away with his thumbs, “I know. I just got a bit carried away with the thought…”

“Me too,” Castiel agreed, sniffing a little, “I was starting to look forward to having a pup. But it’s okay. We’ll go to college, get settled, and then it will be time. It’s… it’s for the best.”

“Yeah,” Dean breathed, laughing a little bit, “It’s dumb, really. We’re eighteen, we’re not even married, and we’re upset that I’m not pregnant.”

Castiel leaned in for a kiss, somehow portraying everything they were feeling through the contact of their lips.

“We’re allowed to be sad,” he whispered, his warm breath ghosting over Dean’s face, “We’d been hoping, whether we knew it or not, so we’re allowed to be a little disappointed.”

Dean nodded, burying his face into Castiel’s neck.

They stood in the bathroom for another five minutes, just holding each other and letting everything sink in.

When they eventually broke apart, more tears had fallen, but they knew deep down that this was better for them.

They were supposed to be starting classes at their local college in a couple of months, and studying with a baby wouldn’t have been easy on either of them.

And then there was the issue with finance. College isn’t cheap, and paying for pup essentials on top of that would have meant both of them getting jobs. Which would lead to the issue of child care. And then back around to finances.

Logistically, it would be easier for them to wait.

But it still hurt.

* * *

 

A few weeks had passed, and Dean had almost forgotten about the whole pregnancy scare dilemma.

They were in bed, Dean sat against the headboard, using his laptop to check that they were enrolled in all the right courses, and Castiel curled up beside him, his arms around his waist and his head resting on Dean’s stomach.

“What do you think about weddings, Dean?” he asked, suddenly.

Dean stopped typing and closed his laptop, putting it down on the bedside table and carding a hand through Castiel’s hair.

“What do you mean?”

Castiel sighed, cuddling in closer, “Weddings. What do you like? Big ones? Small, intimate ceremonies? What?”

Dean smiled, placing a kiss into Castiel’s hair, “I prefer smaller ones, I think. Just with people we love, you know?”

Castiel nodded, “Good.”

Dean huffed a laugh, running his hand from Castiel’s hair, down his neck and onto his upper arm, “Where’s this come from?”

Castiel shrugged, “Just thinking.”

“About weddings?” Dean asked.

Castiel straightened up to sitting before moving one leg over Deans, straddling him with his hands on his shoulders, “Yep.”

Dean grinned, placing his hands at Castiel’s waist, “Why?”

“Because,” Castiel began, scratching his fingers at the back of Dean’s neck, making the omega sigh, “I’ve been thinking about marriage a lot lately.”

Dean frowned slightly, still smiling, “This is a really weird proposal, babe.”

Castiel laughed, “Trust me, when I propose it will be way more romantic than that.”

“‘When’?”

Castiel shrugged, sitting down firmly in Dean’s lap, “Yeah. I mean, we’re true mates, and we’re claimed. Marriage is kind of the next logical step.”

Dean leant forward and planted a quick kiss to his alpha’s lips, grinning, “I can’t believe you’re such a sap.”

“You’re a sap,” Castiel rolled his eyes before a slight glimmer of panic set on his face, “Unless you don’t want that. We could always just stay as we are.”

“Cas, of course I want that,” the omega promised, rubbing his thumbs into Castiel’s hips, “Of course I do. But we’ve only been together for a few months, so there’s really no rush.”

Castiel nodded, effectively ending the conversation with a firm kiss, his hands sliding into Dean’s soft hair.

Dean groaned, rolling his hips up against his alpha’s ass, trying to get some friction on his quickly growing erection.

Castiel stayed still, not giving into the grinding and instead opted to deepen their kiss. He licked across the seam of Dean’s lips before pulling the omega’s bottom lip between his teeth lightly.

Dean stilled his hips, giving in to Castiel’s slow, gentle ministrations.

Castiel moved his hands to Dean’s chest, continuing to kiss him as his hands carefully unfastened the buttons on his flannel.

“No undershirt?” he questioned, slipping his hands under his omega’s shirt, gently stroking over his chest to his flat stomach.

“It’s hot out,” Dean replied, beginning to unbutton Castiel’s shirt, “Didn’t need one.”

“Me neither,” Castiel agreed, letting go of Dean briefly so that he could pull his arms free from the sleeves, allowing his mate to do the same. “I love you like this,” he whispered, moving backwards and kissing his way down Dean’s chest as his fingers worked at the omega’s jeans, “So vulnerable, so pliant. So trusting.”

“I trust you, Alpha,” Dean smiled, carding his hand through Castiel’s hair once again and lifting his ass off the bed so that his pants could be removed, “Of course I do.”

Castiel grinned, rolling to the side so he could remove the last of his clothing, giving Dean the chance to do so too.

The omega slid down onto the bed, his head resting on their pillows.

“You’re so beautiful,” Dean commented when Castiel was on top of him again.

“Speak for yourself,” Castiel smiled, his hands skimming across Dean’s body and down between his legs, groaning when he felt his omega’s slick on his fingers.

He pushed his fingers in carefully, kissing Dean’s gasp away as he began pumping his fingers in and out, stretching him slowly and thoroughly.

“I’m ready,” Dean insisted, holding Castiel’s wrist to pull his hand away, “Please, Cas.”

Castiel nodded, kissing him again as he lined up his cock with Dean’s enterance.

“You know,” Dean panted as Castiel slowly slid into him, “I’d say yes. Whenever you choose to ask. I’ll say yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience!  
> What do you want next?


	20. Chapter 20

The months that followed passed in a blur, their relationship growing stronger each day as they settled into life as college students.

By Christmas vacation, however, Dean was beginning to have doubts about his choice in education.

“You’re more than smart enough,” Castiel assured him when he brought it up, Dean sitting on the couch with his alpha’s head resting in his lap, “You’ve easily passed all of your assignments so far.”

“I’m not worried about my intelligence,” Dean sighed, carding his hand through Castiel’s dark hair, “I’m worried that we’re wasting our money on my education when I’m not sure that it’s the right thing for me to do.”

Castiel sat up, crossed his legs, and shifted so he was facing Dean, taking his hands in his own, “What do you mean? What is it you’d rather be doing?”

Dean sighed, “It’s… I’d rather…” he paused, trying to think of the best way to say it, “Remember when we were little and the chain fell off your bike and your brother’s didn’t know how to fix it?”

Castiel nodded, “And I brought it over to you and you did it in a second.”

Dean smiled, “I’ve never really forgotten how good that felt, being able to help you out and fix stuff. And you’ve seen how many times I’ve fixed my car…”

“You want to be a mechanic,” Castiel stated, smiling a little sadly.

Dean nodded, “Yeah. That’s… yeah.”

Castiel brought his hand up to his omega’s cheek, “But that’s usually-”

“An alpha job,” Dean interrupted, “Yeah, I know. But Bobby’s offered to take me on as an intern at his garage.”

“Your uncle?” Castiel asked, and Dean nodded, “Babe that’s amazing! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I wanted to make sure that it was right for me. I wanted to try out college for a little while longer, make sure I wasn’t throwing away what could be a good thing,” Dean explained, “But I’m pretty sure that it’s what I want to do. If you’ll let me, that is.”

Castiel grinned, “Of course I’ll let you. I’ve told you before, you can do whatever you want with your education, and if that means taking this internship, then I wholeheartedly support that.”

Dean grinned back and rose onto his knees, pushing his alpha back onto the couch and leaning over him.

“Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have an alpha like you?” he asked, nuzzling Castiel’s cheek and kissing his jaw, “Because I think I’m about the luckiest damn omega that’s ever lived.”

Castiel chuckled, holding Dean’s face in his hands to the point that his cheeks were squished adorably, “I love you too, you dork.”

Dean made an over exaggerated pout, making Castiel laugh as his face was still squashed between his palms.

The alpha brought his omega’s face down and kissed him on his stupidly pouted lips.

Dean chuckled, grabbing Castiel’s wrists and removing his hands from his cheeks, pinning them beside his head, “Are you sure you’re good with me taking this job? Will it not be a bit emasculating having your omega earn more than you?”

Castiel rolled his eyes, “Yes. And I’m sure if we were still at highschool, I’d get ripped to shreds by assholes like Raph. But I’m confident enough in my own masculinity to know that I’m okay with it,” he paused, taking a second to grin up at Dean, “And to know that when I’m done with my degree I’ll be making twice as much as you.”

Dean laughed, leaning down to kiss the cocky smile from his alpha’s face.

Castiel went with it gladly, letting Dean set the pace and pressure of their kiss, allowing the omega to decide where they go from there.

Unfortunately, that decision was taken away from him when Sam came through the door.

“Get off of him,” Sam sighed, throwing his a cushion at his brother’s head, “What if I was Mom? She doesn’t want to see that.”

Dean sat back on his heels, smiling apologetically at him, “Sorry little brother. Why are you here so early anyway?”

Sam laughed and shook his head, “I’m not early, jerk. You just got too busy dry humping your boyfriend.”

Dean’s mouth dropped open at his brother’s words, but Castiel burst into laughter as he sat up.

“On behalf of myself and my omega, I apologise for displaying affection,” he paused and frowned at his mate’s younger brother, “Although it is _our_ living room. You could have knocked.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “You told me not to knock on family dinner night. I didn’t expect to come across the two of you going at it when I’d been invited over.”

“Less of that please, Sam,” Mary sighed as she entered the Novak household, “That’s no way to speak to an alpha.”

Dean was about to tell her it was okay when Sam cut in, “Castiel knows I was joking, don’t you.”

Cas nodded, “Yeah. I’m used to it, Ms. Winchester.”

“Mary, please,” she smiled, “How many times do I have to tell you to call me Mary?”

“At least one more, Ms. Winchester,” Castiel smiled and Dean swatted his ass with a cushion as they stood up to go through to the kitchen, “You guys can stay in here, we’ll call you through when we’re ready.”

“Just don’t do anything on any surfaces I have to eat from,” Sam quipped, and Castiel cackled loudly as they left the room.

Mary was looking at her youngest son with her jaw open in a mild panic.

“It’s fine, Mom,” Sam assured her, taking a seat, “He’s not a bad alpha. He’s not like Dad. He’s just the same Castiel he’s always been.”

Mary nodded and took the seat beside him.

“Did you hear that?” Dean asked Castiel as he wrapped his hands round the alpha’s waist at the stove, “What Sammy just said?”

Castiel laughed, “About us doing it in the kitchen?”

“No,” Dean smiled, kissing Castiel’s neck as he stirred the pot, “He’s not scared of you anymore.”

“I know,” Castiel smiled, leaning back for a light kiss before pushing Dean away with his hip, “He hasn’t been scared of me for weeks.”

“No, I know,” Dean sighed as he busied himself laying the table, “But he just defended you to Mom. Assured her that you weren’t a ‘bad alpha’.”

Castiel grinned, “I knew I’d win him over sooner or later.”

“I mean, if he’s gonna be my best man, I’d love him to get on with my groom,” Dean continued, “And now he seems to love you just as much as he used to.”

Castiel turned round, a fond smile pulling at his lips, “You’d have Sam as your best man?”

Dean looked at him and shrugged, “Well I can’t have you up there with me, because you’ll already be… well, up there next to me.”

Cas grinned, grabbing Dean’s wrist and pulling him towards him.

“You’re such a romantic,” Castiel whispered, capturing Dean’s lips in a chaste kiss, “I can’t believe I get to marry you.”

Dean grinned and kissed Castiel’s cheek before pulling away and taking over the cooking, “You have to ask me first.”

Castiel smiled, watching his omega finish up the last of their meal.

“I will,” he whispered to himself, “Soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! College is freaking hectic.


	21. Chapter 21

Castiel was woken up by a gentle hand drawing light patterns across his chest.

He slowly blinked his eyes open, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

“Good morning,” he whispered, bringing a hand up to card through Dean’s bed hair.

Dean grinned, leaning in for a kiss. Both of them had long since stopped caring about morning breath.

“Merry Christmas, Alpha,” Dean whispered against Castiel’s lips.

Cas smiled brightly, his eyes crinkling at the corners, “Merry Christmas.”

They kissed languidly, no heat or expectation behind it, the two of them just happy to be there together.

Minutes passed without either of them noticing, until Castiel rolled them over and straddled Dean’s hips.

Dean laughed softly, “I thought we weren’t doing anything this morning?”

Castiel laughed and kissed his forehead, “Get your mind out of the gutter, babe.”

“Hey,” Dean chuckled, “I’ve got a lap full of my sexy, nearly naked mate, what was I supposed to think?”

Castiel rolled his eyes as he reached down beside the bed and came back up with a Christmas stocking.

Dean’s eyes lit up when he saw it and he sat himself up, careful not to dislodge Cas from his lap.

“Your mom brought them over last night,” Castiel explained, handing Dean the one he was holding and reaching down to pick up his own, “Made me promise not to show you until this morning.”

“This is amazing,” Dean grinned, going to take one of the small parcels from his stocking before stopping himself.

“What’s wrong?” Cas asked, noticing his omega’s hesitance.

Dean shook his head, “Nothing, it’s just… would you mind if I invited Sam over?”

Castiel frowned slightly, so Dean explained further.

“For fourteen years we’ve opened stockings together on Christmas morning and I-”

“Of course you can,” Castiel smiled, leaning in for a light kiss before getting off of Dean’s lap and walking towards their wardrobe, “But we should probably put some clothes on first.”

Dean sighed dramatically, “You mean I can’t spend all day watching you walk about in nothing more than boxer-briefs?”

Cas laughed, throwing Dean a pair of sweatpants and a loose tee, “Not unless you want to scar your brother for life.”

They both pulled on their sweats and tops, and Castiel walked over to the desk to grab Dean’s phone.

Just as Dean was about to dial Sam’s number, his phone started ringing.

“It’s Sam,” he chuckled, answering the phone, “Hey little bro.”

_“Did you open your stockings yet?”_

“Merry Christmas to you too,” Dean teased.

_“Yeah, yeah, Happy Christmas, have you opened them?”_

“No,” Dean told him, smiling to himself, “Get over here, Sammy. I want to know what Santa brought us.”

_“Is it alright with Castiel?”_

“Yes. Now get yourself over here. We got dressed for this.”

_“Ew, okay, fine. I’ll be there in a minute.”_

“Good. Walk right in and up the stairs, I can’t be bothered to come down.”

Dean hung up and smiled at his alpha, “He’s on his way.”

He got out of bed and lifted his side of the duvet.

“What are you doing?” Cas asked, smiling.

“Making the bed,” Dean explained, smoothing down the edges, “I don’t want my brother to have to sit in here while the sheets are all crumpled. We’ve got to look like respectable grown ups who can keep a room tidy.”

Castiel laughed and sat on top of the newly smooth sheets, “I’m sure he’ll care so much about the _sheets_.”

Dean shot him a playful glare, “Hey, it’s Christmas, I’m trying to be nice.”

Footsteps sounded on the staircase shortly before a knock came to their bedroom door.

“Come in, Sam,” Dean called, taking a seat next to Castiel, their stockings in their laps.

Sam tentatively opened the door, a grin on his face as his eyes were scrunched shut.

“You’re both dressed, right? No one’s inside anyone?”

Dean laughed, throwing a pillow at his brother, “Get your mind out of the gutter, Sammy.”

Cas laughed, rolling his eyes fondly as Sam threw the pillow back before sitting at the foot of the bed and facing the two of them.

“Merry Christmas,” he smiled, putting his own stocking down in front of him.

“Merry Christmas, Sam,” Castiel responded.

* * *

 

Christmas day in the Novak household was always hectic.

Dean knew that already – seeing as while they were growing up Castiel would often come over for an hour or so on Christmas to avoid all of the chaos – but seeing it first hand was really something else.

Balthazar, Gabriel, Michael and Anna were all around, but unlike for the monthly family dinner, they were all extremely excitable. It seemed that Christmas time brought out their inner child.

And now that they were mated, Castiel thought that it was only appropriate to invite Dean’s family over as well.

Sam had gone home to get properly dressed once they’d finished opening their presents, giving Dean and Castiel time to do the same.

Anna and Michael insisted on making dinner for everyone, which was delicious, but they left behind so much more of a mess than was strictly necessary.

Mary offered to clean up after they’d finished eating, to ‘give the kids some time to relax’, but Cas and Dean told her that it was their job, and as their guest, she had to relax herself.

Once they’d finished all of the washing up, they made their way through to the living room, only to find Gabe and Balthazar on the karaoke machine singing a horribly out of tune rendition of White Christmas.

Mary, Sam, Anna and Michael were sat on the couches, laughing and singing along.

The sight of their families getting along so well warmed Dean’s heart, and he pulled Castiel into a hug while they were still unspotted in the doorway.

Cas hugged back, burying his face in Dean’s neck.

“I love you,” Dean whispered, hugging his mate even tighter.

Castiel nodded and hugged back, “I love you.”

When the song had finished, Anna turned towards the door and saw the two of them locked in an embrace.

“Ew,” she made a loud gagging noise, “Enough of that sappy crap! Time for presents.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys want to see for the next parts? I have some ideas, but please let me know what you want!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello yes it's 1am and I just put up my christmas trees and I wanted some CHRISTMAS FLUFF YES

The exchanging of presents was an exciting, laughter filled experience in the Novak household.

Mary had bought Dean his uniform for Bobby’s garage, where he would be starting his internship in the new year, and she gave Castiel a gift card to his favourite bookshop.

“I didn’t know what textbooks you needed for college,” she explained, “There’s not much on there, but I wanted to give you something useful.”

“This is amazing Ms. Winchester,” Castiel grinned, leaning over to kiss her cheek, “Thank you.”

She smiled brightly at his fond response, and the gift giving extravaganza continued.

Castiel and Dean had gotten Michael a collar as a joke gift, but the gleam in Anna’s eyes made them both gag.

“Please don’t actually use that,” Castiel begged, “I don’t need the image of my brother being treated like an _actual_ omega bitch.”

“We don’t need to use this,” Anna grinned, teasingly, “We already have a leather, studded one at home.”

Mary groaned at the vulgar tone, and Sam looked on confused.

“You sly dog,” Balthazar chuckled, and Michael was blushing furiously.

“She’s kidding,” he insisted, apologising to Mary, “We don’t… that’s not...”

Mary shook her head, “That’s quite enough of this conversation,” she announced, and everyone agreed, grateful for a change in topic.

* * *

 

Dean and Castiel had agreed to save their presents for each other until their guests had left and they were alone.

Castiel had been thrumming with anticipation and excitement all day, and when Michael, Anna, Mary and Sam finally left that evening, he practically dragged Dean back upstairs to their bedroom.

“Woah, easy tiger,” Dean laughed, jogging to keep up, “What’s the rush?”

“Nothing,” Castiel grinned, closing the door once they were alone, “Should we get changed before we do presents?”

“Sure,” Dean shrugged, already unbuttoning his shirt, “May as well get comfortable, not like I have anyone to impress.”

Castiel nodded, watching his omega get changed as he undressed himself.

“Stop ogling me, I’m not a piece of meat,” Dean grinned, turning to face Cas as he pulled on his shirt.

“I’d sure like to eat you,” Cas replied, shooting him a wink.

“Shut up,” Dean laughed, retrieving the bag with his presents for his alpha that he’d hidden in his wardrobe.

Castiel finished getting changed before retrieving his own gift bag from the cabinet in their bathroom, sitting next to Dean on the bed, both of them thrumming with anticipation.

“Okay, who’s first?” Cas asked, crossing his legs to face his mate.

“You have to open yours first,” Dean said, excitedly, “Please. I can’t wait any longer.”

Cas nodded, putting his gift bag for Dean down beside the bed, sort of happy that Dean would open his last.

“Okay, so there’s no real order,” Dean told him, handing him the bag, “So… open however you want.”

Castiel nodded, taking the first parcel from the bag and opening it carefully.

“This is my favourite one,” Dean told him as he watched his alpha open it.

Castiel pulled it out of the wrapping, revealing an old scrap book.

“I got some of the pictures from Mom, and Michael had a few,” Dean told him as he flicked through the book, showing the two of them growing up, “I just thought it was a nice thing to do.”

“I love it,” Castiel smiled, his eyes tearing up as he looked all the way through, noticing blank pages at the end.

“It’s so we can add to it as we go along,” Dean explained, and Cas shut the book, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss to his mate’s lips.

“This is amazing,” he told him, “I love it.”

“I’m glad,” Dean smiled, “There’s a couple more things in there.”

Cas nodded, putting the book down on the nightstand and opening the next one.

He laughed out loud when he opened the boxer shorts with ‘This seat’s reserved for Dean’ written on the crotch.

“Where did you even get these from?” Cas laughed, getting up and putting them in his underwear drawer.

“I had to order them,” Dean grinned, “I thought it would be funny.”

“Funny, and accurate,” Castiel smirked.

“Okay next one,” Dean smiled, pushing the bag towards Cas again.

Castiel opened the next gift, a great quality pen and notepad.

“For college,” Dean told him, “I know how much you hate regular ballpoints, and I want you to be able to do your best work.”

“Thank you,” Cas smiled, feeling the quality of the fountain pen as he scribed his name on the inside front cover, “This is amazing.”

Dean shrugged, “There’s one more.”

Castiel pulled the smallest parcel from the bottom of the bag.

He opened it to find a large jewellery box inside, holding a beautiful old watch.

“It’s been an Alpha heirloom in my family for years,” Dean explained, “Mom and I agreed that you should have it.”

“Dean, I can’t accept this,” Cas breathed, tracing the face with a gentle finger, “It should go to Sam.”

“He doesn’t want it,” he insisted, “He doesn’t want anything that my dad ever had. It’s yours, Cas.”

Castiel bit his lip as Dean took the watch from the case and fastened it around his wrist.

“Thank you,” Cas sniffed, willing himself not to cry as he kissed Dean soundly, “These gifts are amazing. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Dean smiled, kissing his cheek, “Merry Christmas, Alpha.”

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”

Castiel pulled back and retrieved Dean’s gifts.

“Okay, these do have an order,” Castiel told him, smiling nervously, “Biggest to smallest.”

Dean nodded, opening the largest parcel.

Inside was a kit for a scale model of the 67’ Chevy Impala Sport Sedan, and a grin grew across Dean’s face.

“I’ve always wanted one of these,” he chuckled, “Thanks babe.”

“No problem,” Cas laughed, “I thought you’d like that.”

“It’s great,” he assured him, putting it aside so that he could open the next gift.

“This one is so much more funny now than it would have been,” Castiel informed him.

Dean frowned, “Okay…”

He opened it to reveal a seemingly plain crew neck.

“Turn it round,” Cas grinned, and Dean did as he was told, revealing the arrow pointing to his ass, and the words ‘Property of Castiel Novak’ written above it.

“Oh my God,” Dean laughed, “Great minds think alike, huh?”

Cas laughed, “Yep. Okay next.”

Dean opened the next package; a box of alpha scented soaps and shampoos.

“For the garage,” he explained, “I know Bobby doesn’t mind an omega working for him, but some people might be prejudiced.”

“That’s so thoughtful,” Dean smiled, leaning in for a kiss, “You’re amazing.”

Cas nodded, mentally preparing himself for the next gift, “Last one.”

Dean picked up the gift, opening it to reveal another jewellery box.

“We had the same ideas,” he commented, and Cas bit his lip.

“Not quite. Open it.”

Dean did as he was told, revealing a fancy new watch.

“Look at the back of the face,” Castiel whispered, standing up to walk around to Dean’s side of the bed as Dean turned over the watch and read the inscription.

“Cas,” he breathed, turning to see his mate on one knee in front of him, “Castiel, what-?”

“I love you so much, Dean Winchester. I think I have always done, and I can’t imagine a day that I don’t love you. Please… please marry me?”

Dean gently put the watch back in its case, standing up and pulling Castiel up to face him.

“Yes,” Dean whispered as tears streamed down his face, his breath fanning across his alpha’s face, “Of course I’ll marry you, you beautiful bastard.”

Their lips met in a passionate, love filled kiss, and Cas brought his hands up to cup Dean’s face, wiping the tears away.

“Merry Christmas, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! WHAT??  
> yes. If you're wondering, the engraving on the watch read 'To the love of my life, on Christmas'  
> (also please keep commenting, they really help me to keep going!)


	23. Chapter 23

The presents were moved off of the bed and onto their respective nightstands carefully but hastily. Once everything was in the right place, and both of the watches were stowed in their cases, Dean turned to Castiel with tears of joy welling in his eyes. Cas was sat on the bed, leaning against their headboard and smiling widely.

“Come here, fiancé,” he whispered, patting the bed beside him.

Dean smiled back and climbed into bed, moving one knee over to straddle Castiel’s legs.

“I love you,” he told him, scratching lightly at the nape of his alpha’s neck, “I can’t believe I get to marry you.”

Castiel sighed contentedly, biting his lip slightly, “I can’t believe you want to.”

“You’re my best friend,” Dean explained, “I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember. Finding out I was an omega was the best day of my life.”

Cas brought his hands to Dean’s waist and nodded, sadly, “But you didn’t even want to go out with me before we presented.”

Dean leant in and kissed the slight frown from his mate’s face.

“It wasn’t like that,” he whispered, “I promise. I really wanted to. So much. But I thought we were both gonna be Alpha and I was scared, babe.”

Dean bit his lip and shook his head as Castiel’s thumbs rubbed small circles into his hips.

“I was scared that I was going to fall in love with you and then somebody was going to pull you away,” he continued, “Some cute little omega with piercing eyes and a smoking body; a great chest and a nice ass.”

Cas moved his hands up Dean’s chest, feeling firm pecs under his palms.

“Dean,” Castiel whispered, “You _are_ that omega.”

The omega nodded, “I know. But I didn’t back then. Ten months ago, I was dreading when we presented, because I thought I was going to lose you.”

Castiel manoeuvred them carefully until Dean was lying on the bed and he was lying over him, keeping himself up on his forearms.

“You’re never going to lose me,” Cas promised, placing light kisses to Dean’s lips, “We’re going to get married, have a family, kick my brothers out and get a dog…”

Dean groaned at that last part, and Castiel swatted the back of his head.

“Pretending you hate dogs doesn’t make you look manly,” he chastised fondly before continuing, “We’ll get a big dog. Like a Malamute.”

“We can get a Rottweiler,” Dean murmured, “We’ll call it Zep.”

“Okay,” Castiel smiled, nuzzling his mate’s nose with his own, “We’ll get a Rottweiler called Zep, and we’ll live happily ever after.”

“I’d like that,” Dean agreed, catching Castiel’s lips and deepening their kiss.

* * *

 

In no time, their pyjamas were discarded beside the bed as they continued to kiss languidly, their hands slowly exploring each other’s bodies.  


When Castiel pushed in, he moved his hips slowly, drawing out the intense satisfaction for both of them.

“You’re so hot,” Dean breathed against Castiel’s jaw, his hands roaming the expanse of his fiancé’s lithely muscled back, “So good for me, Alpha.”

Castiel grunted in response, his mouth latching onto Dean’s clavicle, sucking a light bruise as his hips continued to roll into his omega.

Nothing was rushed this time around. They didn’t need to be particularly aggressive or possessive, so they took it nice and slow, savouring every moment of their first union as an engaged couple.

Dean was painfully hard as Castiel continued to thrust into him, eliciting quiet moans and whines from the omega’s lips.

“I’ve got you,” Cas whispered, reaching between their bodies to wrap his fingers around Dean’s arousal.

Dean whimpered as he carded his hands through Castiel’s hair, tugging lightly at the dark strands.

He could feel the pleasure building in his core, and he held on tighter to his alpha’s hair.

“Ow,” Castiel chuckled breathlessly, nuzzling his jaw, “Careful of my scalp, babe.”

Dean nodded, loosening his grip and bringing his hands down to hold on to Castiel’s shoulders.

“Gonna come babe,” he panted, “Gonna come.”

Cas nodded, kissing just behind his ear before whispering, “Do it, Dean. Come for me, baby.”

Dean came between their bodies with a soft cry, and Cas followed soon after, his knot swelling inside his mate.

“ _Castiel_ ,” Dean groaned, feeling Cas’ first load being released into him.

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas agreed, gently rolling them on to their sides to make them more comfortable.

 

* * *

 

Once they had untied, Castiel and Dean cleaned up, pulling on their pyjama pants and getting under the covers.  


“That was amazing,” Dean whispered, his hand resting on his alpha’s chest.

“It was,” Cas agreed, covering Dean’s hand with his own, “Merry Christmas baby.”

Dean looked over to the clock.

_00:07_

“Happy Boxing Day,” he replied, sighing contentedly, “I had such a great day.”

Castiel nodded, “Best Christmas ever.”

“It sure was,” Dean smiled, kissing his jaw, “Our families are getting along. We’re engaged. I couldn’t think of a better way to spend this day.”

Castiel rolled over, half of his body covering Dean’s as he entwined their legs.

“I love you so much, you know?” he whispered, pushing Dean’s hair off of his forehead.

“I know,” Dean smiled, carding his hand through Castiel’s now sweat-slick hair, “How’s the scalp?”

Cas laughed, “Fine. No thanks to you.”

“Sorry,” Dean grinned, “In my defence, your knot was driving me insane.”

“Hmm,” Cas hummed, resting his head on Dean’s chest, “I guess I’m kind of to blame for that one, too.”

“It was a joint effort,” Dean yawned, “As always.”

“We should get some sleep,” Castiel commented, throwing his arm across his omega’s waist, “Got a busy day of telling people our great news in the morning and letting your brother get carried away with excitement.”

“Sounds like fun.”

Cas smiled into the darkness, “Goodnight, fiancé.”

Dean chuckled and kissed into Cas’ hair, “Goodnight, fiancé.”

“And, just so you know,” Dean whispered, “I love you, too.”

Castiel laughed slightly.

“Well, that’s good,” he told his omega, “Because you’re stuck with me.”

* * *

 

A few minutes passed in silence as both teens tried to get some sleep.  


“Cas?” Dean whispered into the night.

“Yeah babe?” came the quiet response.

“Can we really get a dog?”

Cas huffed a small laugh.

“Yes, my love,” he yawned, “A Rottweiler called Zep.”

“Good,” Dean smiled, a sense of happiness falling over him as he closed his eyes for the night.


	24. Chapter 24

By the time the whole Novak/Winchester/Milton clan got together again at Anna’s house on Boxing Day afternoon, it wasn’t just Dean and Castiel that had some good news to share.

As soon as Castiel walked into the house, he knew what had happened.

“You guys…” he started, looking between Anna and Michael.

Michael grinned, and Anna shrugged, and Dean began scenting the air, him too noticing something different.

Before he had time to figure out what it was, Castiel stepped forwards and pulled down the neck of Michael’s tee, revealing a dark, fresh mating mark.

“I’m afraid he’s got a new alpha now, Cassie,” Anna grinned.

“About freaking time,” Castiel grinned, hugging his brother before pulling Anna into a bruising embrace.

“Calm down,” Anna chuckled, patting his back, “It’s not that exciting, kiddo.”

Michael led them through to the kitchen, telling them that the others were in the living area but Dean and Cas could help them make the coffee.

Dean took a seat at the table with Michael while Castiel went to help Anna.

“So,” Dean began, “Why now? And why did it take so long anyway?”

Castiel turned to him instantly, “Dean, that’s very private,” he snapped quietly, turning to Anna, “I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry,” Dean mumbled, biting his lip self-conciously.

“It’s okay,” Anna nodded, leaning against the counter, “You’re curious.”

Michael nodded, reaching for Anna’s hand and kissing her knuckles as she began to explain.

“So, as I’m sure you know, Michael and I have been together for a couple of years now, and we’re very much happy together,” she told them, “But… We’re not true mates, like you guys. We’re mates, yeah. But…”

She paused, and Michael took over, “But everyone has a true mate out there somewhere, so we were both a bit worried about being mated to each other, in case one of them came along.”

“We’ve been together long enough to know that we love each other, and that, hopefully, our true mates wouldn’t be able to change that,” Anna explained, “And besides, since we got the marks, I think we feel closer than ever.”

Michael nodded, and Dean smiled reassuringly at them both.

“I think you guys have just as strong of a bond as we have,” Castiel shrugged, “And I’m so happy for you.”

“Me too,” Dean told them, smiling.

Michael grinned as Anna came over to kiss him, before she turned to look at Castiel, “He’s going to live here full time, now.”

“Of course,” Cas grinned, “Now we’ve just got to get Gabe and Balthazar mated and then Dean and I can just go at it all over the house without worrying about my brothers walking in on it.”

Dean laughed, and Michael smacked his brother’s arm, “Stop being so crude Cassie!”

Castiel shrugged, “You guys can do the same.”

Anna chuckled, “That’s true.”

* * *

 

The coffees were made and brought through to the living area, and Dean and Cas decided to wait until everyone was settled before they made their announcement.

Well, made the announcement is a bit of a grand way to put it.

Dean was sat on the floor by Castiel’s feet, next to his brother, when he nudged him and said, “Cas proposed.”

Sam then preceded to ‘absolutely lose his shit’, alerting the entire family to the news.

Several minutes later, once everyone had calmed down, they told them the story of their presents and proposal; leaving out the sex that followed so as to at least preserve some of their dignity.

“When are you getting married?” Balthazar asked, smiling.

Castiel shrugged, “Not sure really. Probably after you and Gabe have moved out. Maybe in the summer?”

Gabriel nodded, “Well, I’m happy for you. But, Cassie, who’s gonna be your best man? How are you gonna pick between your brothers?”

“I’m not,” Cas laughed, “I’m planning on asking Charlie.”

Dean grinned, “That’s a great idea.”

Cas ruffled his mate’s hair, “I thought so too.”

Sam nudged Dean, gaining his attention and asking, shyly, “Who… who do you think you’re gonna choose?”

Dean smiled at him, “You. Obviously.”

Sam grinned, “Really?”

“Yeah, Sammy,” he chuckled, “You’re my favourite person in the whole world. Obviously it’d be you.”

Sam threw his arms around his brother, and Dean suddenly realised that he was crying.

“Hey, buddy,” Dean smiled, “These better be happy tears.”

Sam pulled back nodding, “I’m just super proud of you.”

* * *

 

Mary and Anna watched on from the other side of the room.

“You raised them well,” Anna commented, and Mary turned to her, frowning slightly.

“You really think so?”

Anna nodded, “Whatever happened with their alpha, I don’t know and I don’t think it matters, but they’ve grown up to be best friends. And Dean is turning into a great example of an omega. You’re a fantastic mom.”

Mary smiled, looking at her children fondly, “Thank you. That means a lot.”

* * *

 

When they got home and into bed, Dean wrapped himself around Castiel kissed the back of his neck.

“We’re engaged,” he whispered, and he felt his alpha laugh.

“Yes we are,” Castiel agreed, “We’re engaged, Anna and Michael are mated. It’s a Christmas miracle.”

Dean laughed this time, “A Christmas miracle.”

They laid in content silence until Cas rolled over to face his mate.

“You make me very happy.”

Dean smiled, kissing his nose, “I’m glad. You make me very happy, too.”

“I’m glad,” Castiel repeated, liking their hands together under the covers.

“I think Sammy’s gonna officially ask out Jess when they get back to school,” Dean commented, “He said that he really likes her.”

“That’s awesome,” the alpha smiled, “We could double date.”

Dean smirked, “Our dates aren’t appropriate for fifteen year olds, baby.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, “We’d keep our dates clean if we were chaperoning.” 

“I’d like that,” Dean nodded, bringing their joined hands to his lips and kissing the knuckles.

Cas smiled, closing his eyes and nuzzling closer, “I can’t wait to marry you, Omega.”

Dean’s heart felt like it could burst with happiness as he closed his eyes, “Me neither.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked about Michael not living with Anna, I hope this explained it? Also I just needed fluff at the end. It's twenty past midnight and I need fluffffff


	25. Chapter 25

The rest of the holidays went smoothly, Dean and Castiel enjoying their time together before they started work and college respectively.

The day before Dean was due to start work at the garage, he decided to try out the alpha scented toiletries that Cas had got him for Christmas, just to check if they really worked.

He came out of the shower, towel slung low across his waist, and walked through to the bedroom.

Castiel’s eyes widened and he stood up, instantly crossing the room to scent Dean’s neck.

“Oh my God,” he whispered, still sniffing the omega’s neck, “You smell like an alpha.”

“That was the plan,” Dean chuckled, resting his hands on Castiel’s waist.

Cas pulled back slightly and grinned, “Is it bad that I’m weirdly turned on right now?”

Dean raised an eyebrow, “You telling me you’re attracted to alphas?”

Cas chuckled, shaking his head, “I’m just surprised how well it worked. I mean, you still smell like you, but… Alpha.”

Dean laughed, leaning down slightly to kiss his mate, “Should help me at work, then?”

“For sure,” Cas laughed, patting Dean’s bare chest, “But I’d like to smell the _real_ you when we’re home.”

“Of course,” Dean smiled, “Just wanted to try it out.”

Cas smiled back, kissing his cheek before passing him to get to the bathroom and brush his teeth, getting ready to face the day.

* * *

It was a Sunday, so there wasn’t really much to do, but Charlie had invited the pair over to hang out with her and Jo for the day.

“So, this is kind of like a double date?” Dean suggested on the car ride over.

Cas shrugged, “I guess. More like just hanging out as a pack.”

Dean nodded as he pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine.

When Charlie opened her door, her wide grin dropped almost instantly.

She frowned at Dean, “You smell… different.”

She took a step closer, still scenting the air, “You smell like an alpha. How?”

“Cas bought me some shampoo and soap for the garage,” Dean explained, “I tested it out. Seems to be working just fine.”

“Thank God,” she breathed, and Dean frowned.

“What?”

Charlie shrugged, “I was kind of worried that you were changing your hormones or something. I know you always wanted to be an alpha…”

“Dude, no,” Dean chuckled slightly, “Yeah, I was expecting to be an alpha, but I’m happy now. This scent masking stuff is just for the internship.”

“Good,” she nodded, stepping back to let them into the house, “Jo’s in the living room, go on through.”

* * *

They spent the rest of the day playing board games and talking about their plans for the next semester. When it came to leaving, Jo and Charlie both hugged them, and they agreed to meet up again in a couple of weeks.

Dean was unnervingly quiet during the drive home, and when they got back into their room, Castiel took his hands and lead him over to sit on the bed.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, moving one hand to his omega’s cheek and stroking his cheekbone with his thumb.

Dean shrugged self-consciously, “Nothing. It’s stupid.”

“If it’s bothering you enough to move you to silence, it’s not stupid,” Castiel insisted.

“Seriously, Cas, it’s fine.”

Castiel growled, pushing Dean back onto the bed and holding himself over him, “As your alpha, I demand you tell me what’s going on in your head.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, “You’re seriously pulling this alpha shit right now?”

Cas grabbed his jaw and squeezed with just enough pressure for Dean to let out a slight gasp.

“Omega. Tell me,” he demanded.

Dean shifted slightly underneath him, and Castiel felt something brush against his thigh.

“Are you seriously getting hard right now?” he growled, and Dean nodded slightly.

“It’s hot when you get all alpha on me,” he breathed, nudging Cas’ cheek with his nose before joining their mouths in a heated kiss.

Castiel began to unbutton Dean’s shirt and they broke their kiss long enough to pull Cas’ tee over his head.

“We’re talking about this afterwards,” Cas panted before crashing their lips together once more.

* * *

“So,” Castiel began, pulling Dean’s legs around his waist to make their position more comfortable, “What’s up?”

Dean worried his lower lip between his teeth, “I’m just nervous, I guess.”

Cas frowned, brushing some hair back from Dean’s forehead, “About what?”

“Tomorrow,” he sighed, “What if I’m not good enough? I mean, I’m Omega, I’m not exactly made for the job.”

Castiel leant in and kissed the worry from his mate’s face, “Babe, this is the perfect job for you.”

He nodded, “I know, I think so too. But what if the alphas notice I’m not… one of them? You know what alphas are like.”

“With that soap and stuff, you’ll be fine,” Cas promised, “It masks and changes your scent. I promise you’re going to do so well there.”

“You promise?” Dean asked, still nervous.

“I 100% promise,” Castiel smiled, kissing him again, “You’re going to do awesome.”

Dean linked their fingers together and kissed their knuckles, “Thank you, Alpha.”

Cas grinned, “No problem.”

* * *

They decided to go out for dinner that night, after Dean had taken a shower to rid himself of the confusing alpha scent, to celebrate the new year and the start of Dean’s new career.

“This time next year,” Castiel began, taking Dean’s hand across the table, “We’ll be married. And we’ll be a proper family.”

“We’ll have a dog,” Dean grinned, and Cas nodded.

“Maybe a pup on the horizon,” he suggested, and Dean smiled across at him.

“You’ll be a great father,” he said, honestly, “Our kids are going to be so lucky to have you as their alpha.”

“They’ll have the best omega there’s ever been,” Cas smiled, “You’re going to be an awesome dad, too.”

“And we’ll never make the mistakes our parents did,” Dean continued.

Castiel raised his soda glass, and Dean did the same.

“To us,” Castiel said, “And our future family.”

“To us,” Dean agreed, still smiling as he took a sip of his drink.

“God, I love you so much,” Castiel sighed, putting his glass down.

Dean did the same, a blush rising on his cheeks, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where I'm going with this anymore. Please comment if you even want more, and if you have any suggestions, I'm more than open to them!


	26. Chapter 26

Dean easily settled into work as a mechanic smoothly, managing to convince all of the customers of his false alpha status, and Castiel settled back into college life as easily as he had done in the first semester.

After a few months, however, Dean began to get frustrated by the typical, omega-oppressive conversation that was common in his workplace.

“She isn’t allowed out of the house unless it’s for groceries,” one customer sneered as Dean worked on his car, “It’s great. She’s clearly the bottom of the pack. I mean, how embarrassing, right?” he laughed, “Even our kids are higher in the chain than her.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean began, sliding out from under the car and wiping his hands on a rag, “Without her, you wouldn’t have any kids.”

The man chuckled darkly, “Yeah, I guess. That’s all they’re good for, isn’t it? Breeding and baking.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Dean said, looking over at the customer, “I think omegas have a lot of good qualities, just some alphas choose not to let them show it.”

The customer stood up, squaring up to Dean, “Are you telling me you’re one of those ‘Omega Rights’ people?”

Dean glared at him, “I’m one of those ‘ _Human_ Rights’ people. Not having a knot doesn’t make someone less of a person.”

“You may as well be a little omega bitch yourself if you’re gonna-”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence, because Dean had punched him square in the jaw and wrestled him down to the ground.

Before he could get another decent punch in, Bobby was hauling him off of the customer and into the office, slamming the door behind them.

“The _hell_ do you think you’re doing, boy?” Bobby barked at him.

“He was being-”

“Sexist?” Bobby offered, angrily, “Yeah, I know. He’s an _alpha_ , Dean. Just because yours isn’t like that doesn’t mean the whole world has suddenly changed.”

Dean clenched his jaw, and Bobby sighed.

“You don’t realise how dangerous that little stunt was, do you?” he asked, and Dean shrugged, “If he even _suspected_ you weren’t an alpha, he would have killed you. I could lose my business. You’re lucky your eyes didn’t go gold and give you away.”

Dean’s anger wilted and he slumped down into the couch, “I’m sorry, Bobby. I just… I can’t stand it. He was talking about _me_.”

“I know, kid,” Bobby sighed, “And one day the world is gonna learn that omegas are just as good as the rest of us, but we’re a long way off that now. Look, take the afternoon off. Go and see Castiel, surprise him at college. But make it look like I’ve suspended you when you leave. Mr. Nielson will just be more of a dick if he thinks I’ve let you off easy.”

Dean stood up, nodding demurely, “Thanks. And I really am sorry, Bobby, I didn’t want to get you in trouble.”

“I know that, you idjit. Now get,” he told him, and Dean opened the door to leave, “And I don’t want to see you in this shop until Monday!” Bobby shouted after him, for Mr. Nielson’s sake more than anything.

Dean groaned in mock frustration, grabbing his bag as he left.

When he got to his car, he pulled out his phone and shot off a text to Bobby, smiling at his own cheekiness as he did so.

_Are you really giving me five days off?_

He was at a red light when he checked the reply.

**_You know what, yeah. Take it off, better be safe than sorry. See you on Monday._ **

_Thanks Bobby, you’re the best_

**_Stop texting and driving. That’s how good cars end up in our shop._ **

Dean laughed and threw his phone down beside him, just as the light turned green.

 

* * *

 

It was before Castiel’s lunch break, so Dean went home to make him a sandwich before driving back to college.

He parked in his usual spot from before Christmas, happy to see that nobody had taken over his space, and began to walk around campus, looking for his fiancé.

It was a nice day, so he checked the courtyard with the large willow tree that Cas sometimes liked to sit under, but he wasn’t there.

He wasn’t in the campus café either, so Dean realised there was only one other place that he could be.

When he entered the library, Dean could sense the scent of his alpha immediately, so he followed his nose upstairs and past the rows and rows of books, to the working booths at the other end.

Dean caught sight of him, instantly noticing the pretty brunette squashed unnecessarily close beside him.

The scent of interested omega filled his nostrils, and he had to stop himself from growling when Castiel turned to her and smiled, taking her pen out of her hand gently and correcting something on the paper.

She laughed, and Dean got even angrier when he saw her rest her hand on Castiel’s bicep, squeezing gently.

Dean stormed over, slamming the Tupperware down on the table in front of his mate.

“Hey, _honey_ ,” he said, over-sweetly as he slid into the booth opposite his alpha, “Thought I’d come and have lunch with you, but it seems like you’ve already got company.”

Cas started at the sudden intrusion, smiling when he realised who it was, and then frowning at his omega’s passive-aggressive words.

“Dean, this is Bela,” he introduced the brunette omega, who was now sat further away, no longer touching Castiel, “I was helping with her Psych. homework.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at Bela, “Couldn’t you smell that he’s mated?”

“Dean, what are you talking about?” Cas asked, and Dean groaned.

“Babe, she was flirting with you,” he told his fiancé, bluntly, “She may as well have full on _presented_ for you,” he looked back at Bela, “Your scent is pretty desperate.”

Bela, for her credit, had sunk back in her seat, embarrassment evident in her features.

“Dean, stop being jealous,” Castiel chided, before closing the notebook and handing it to Bela, “I’ll see you another day?”

“Yeah,” she mumbled, standing and taking the equipment and her bag, “It was nice to meet you, Dean.”

“No it wasn’t.”

“Yeah, no,” she laughed slightly, “It wasn’t.”

With that, she left, and Castiel was looking at Dean, mouth open in slight shock.

“What?” Dean asked, indignantly.

“You were rude.”

“She was trying to get into your pants.”

“You were still rude, Dean.”

Dean raised his eyebrows, “Remember how you felt when Raph was all up in my business when I presented, what, a year ago?”

Cas nodded.

“Well that’s what I felt like, walking in and smelling how hot she was for you.”

Castiel laughed slightly, “I didn’t even notice. Maybe you’re just being sensitive.”

Dean shook his head, “Babe, if another alpha smelt like that towards me, you’d rip their throat out. I was being mild.”

Castiel grinned at that, “You’re jealous over me.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Obviously. I know how much of a catch you are.”

Cas laughed again, before frowning at the Tupperware and his mate.

“Uh, not that I don’t love you being here, but shouldn’t you be at work right now?”

Dean chuckled, shaking his head and opening the container, handing a sandwich to Cas, “Bobby gave me the rest of the week off.”

Cas smiled, taking the food, “That’s nice of him. Why?”

Dean shrugged, “I punched a customer in the face.”

Castiel’s eyes grew wide.

“You _what_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here ya go. some stuff...  
> as always, feedback appreciated, suggestions welcome yada yada  
> (ignore the other set of notes if it comes up. i don't understand this site)


	27. Chapter 27

“Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes,” Dean said, walking into their room and flopping down on the bed while Castiel was sat at the desk.

“I should be done soon,” Cas sighed, not looking up from his laptop, “Would you mind setting the table as well? This has to be in for tomorrow.”

“Sure,” Dean smiled, rolling over to face him, “Stop panicking. English is your forte, I’m sure it’ll be alright.”

Castiel bit his lip as he looked over at where Dean was lying, “Sorry. I’ve been cranky these past few days, and you’ve had to be at home and deal with it.”

Dean shrugged, “It’s been good to have some time off.”

“Not when your alpha is too busy to pay you any attention,” he muttered, and Dean rolled his eyes.

“I don’t mind, babe,” he insisted, “I know how stressful college can be, and this goes towards your final grade. It’s understandable that you’d be focussing on that.”

Castiel nodded, reaching for his omega.

Dean stood, walking into Cas’ embrace and letting his alpha rest his chin on his stomach, looking up into green eyes.

“I’ll thank you properly tonight. When I’m done,” Cas told him, wrapping his lower legs around Dean’s, “I’ll make up for being a crappy mate recently.”

“You haven’t been crappy,” Dean chuckled softly, raking his hands through Cas’ hair as he looked down at him, “But I’m not gonna complain if you wanna show me a good time once your brothers are out.”

Castiel smiled, unravelling his limbs from around Dean and turning back to his work, “Gabe has a date after dinner, and Balthazar has a work event, so we should have the house to ourselves.”

“Sounds great,” Dean grinned, leaning down to kiss his cheek, “I’ll go check on the food. Gabe’ll be home and sniffing about any minute. Keep working, Einstein.”

Castiel leaned his cheek into the kiss, nodding as Dean left the room.

For the next ten minutes, Castiel knuckled down and bashed out the last fifty words of his assignment to a standard that he was happy with. He read over it all, correcting any stupid grammatical errors, and saved the document to his laptop and pen drive. He could print it off in the morning, but for now he just wanted to get downstairs with his mate and relax.

He walked down the stairs running his hands through his hair and made his way into the kitchen/diner.

Seeing Dean standing at the stove, he went over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“All finished?” Dean asked, turning around in Castiel’s arms.

“Yeah,” he smiled, placing a light kiss to his lips, “Thanks for being patient with me. And for cooking.”

Dean grinned, leaning in for another kiss, “Well, that’s what omegas are for,” he teased, sarcastically, “Breeding and baking.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, pulling away so that Dean could get back to the food, “You know I don’t think like that.”

“Because you’re the best alpha in the world,” Dean told him, taking the pan off of the stove and beginning to serve up the meal.

“And you’re the best omega,” Castiel commented, sitting down at the table.

“And I’m the best beta,” Gabriel announced, entering the room and ruffling Cas’ hair, “How’s the assignment, little bro?”

“Good,” Cas nodded, batting his brother’s hand away, “Just got to print it off later.”

“Proud of you,” Gabe grinned, sniffing the air as he took his seat at the table, “Smells great, Dean-o.”

“It’s just Dean,” he smirked over his shoulder, “But thanks.”

 

* * *

 

Gabriel left for his date after he washed the dishes – a thank you to Dean for cooking the meal.

Dean was already upstairs in their room, so Castiel wasted no time once the front door was closed to race up the stairs and join him.

“Hey babe,” Dean grinned from his position, lying casually on the bed, “Is Gabriel gone?”

Cas didn’t answer him, just crossed the room and crawled on top of him, straddling Dean’s hips with his knees.

“I take that as a yes,” Dean grinned, craning his neck up to kiss his mate.

Castiel kissed back with fervour, his hands already moving to unbutton Dean’s shirt.

“Wow,” Dean breathed, breaking the kiss and breathing into Cas’ neck, “We’re not wasting time today.”

“Wasted too much time on that fucking essay.”

Dean laughed, sitting up and shrugging out of his shirt before rolling over so that Castiel was pinned beneath him.

“I’m supposed to be thanking you,” Castiel complained as Dean pulled his shirt off of him, lavishing his chest with attention.

“You can thank me by letting me do what I want,” Dean told him, nipping at his clavicle.

Castiel grunted, bringing his hands up to Dean’s face and pulling him into a rough kiss, “As long as _what you want_ involves me inside you some point soon, go ahead.”

Dean chuckled darkly, nibbling at his alpha’s lower lip.

His hands moved to Castiel’s belt, unfastening it with practiced ease before undoing the buttons of his slacks.

Cas grunted, pushing Dean off of him and standing up, quickly removing his pants and boxers.

Dean chuckled, still lying on the bed, “Getting impatient?”

Castiel glared across at him, “You take your pants off right now.”

Dean obeyed, still smirking slightly as he stripped out of the last of his clothes.

“You’re so hot,” Cas growled, crawling back over to his mate and kissing him fiercely, “God, I’ve missed this.”

“It’s only been like a week,” Dean smiled, threading his fingers through Cas’ raven hair, “You just can’t get enough of me.”

“Damn right,” Cas told him, kissing his way down the omega’s chest, slowly getting closer to his growing erection, “Can’t get enough of your beautiful ass.”

Dean laughed slightly, the chuckle turning into a low groan as Castiel’s mouth enveloped him right to the root in one expert motion.

He began bobbing his head, occasionally pulling off completely to lap at his cockhead, causing Dean to mewl and groan, his strong hands clinging to the dark strands of his mate’s hair.

“Cas, _Cas_ , you gotta stop babe,” he panted, pushing the alpha off of him, “I want to come with you inside me.”

Castiel nodded in agreement, moving to kiss Dean once more as his fingers explored and stretched the omega’s already slick hole.

Dean chased the taste of himself on Castiel’s tongue as they kissed, pushing back into the fingers that were entering him and working him open.

“I love you like this,” Castiel whispered into Dean’s panting mouth, “All ready and needy for me.”

“I’m ready,” Dean agreed, nodding fiercely, “So get your fingers out of my ass and fuck me.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow, “Dirty talk? Is that what you want?”

Dean growled, rolling over and pinning Cas’ hands in his own, “What I _want_ is your knot filling me up.”

Dean reached behind him and gripped Castiel’s cock, lining it up with his hole and sinking down slowly.

“ _This_ ,” Dean groaned, grinding his hips down, “Is what I wanted,”

Castiel nodded, his hands moving to grip Dean’s waist as the omega continued to fuck himself down in earnest.

“You fill me so good, Alpha,” Dean panted, leaning forwards and planting his hands either side of Castiel’s head, “Love this.”

Cas crashed their mouths together, his hips snapping up off of their own accord, his grip on Dean growing tighter.

“On your back,” he growled, and Dean obliged, allowing Castiel to roll them over once more.

On learned instinct, Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ hips, his heels digging into the alpha’s back, urging him on.

Castiel continued to thrust, rolling his hips in a sensuous rhythm, and Dean was growing impossibly harder with every second that passed.

Without him having to say a word, Castiel put a hand between them and began to stroke his throbbing arousal.

“Oh _God_ ,” Dean groaned, “Cas, ‘m not gonna last, _so close_.”

“I’m there too,” Castiel panted, and Dean could feel his knot beginning to catch at his rim, “Together.”

Dean nodded, sealing their lips together in a passionate kiss, the mixed stimulation of Cas’ hand on his cock and the knot swelling in his ass had him coming with a cry that was eaten up by his mate’s mouth.

Castiel followed soon after, unleashing his first load into Dean with a soft grunt.

“Together,” Dean smiled, panting as they rolled onto their sides.

“Always,” Castiel smiled, placing a light kiss on Dean’s nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't written smut in so long haha, hope it's alright!


	28. Chapter 28

Dean Winchester was planning his wedding.

His wedding.

Where he was going to be marrying his best friend.

His alpha.

_ Castiel _ .

Dean Winchester was planning his wedding, and he had no fucking idea what he was doing.

Cas was staying late at college - with finals approaching quickly and Dean’s heat on the horizon, the only place he got any work done was at the library, Dean’s scent unable to distract him when he was so far away - and Dean was struggling to put any kind of plan together.

He picked up his planner and grabbed his house keys, deciding to visit his family in order to hopefully get some help.

He was slightly shocked when it was his mom that came to the door, rather than his brother.

“Sammy’s in the garden,” Mary informed him after a brief embrace. “With Jessica.”

Dean grinned, always loving to hear about Sam’s blossoming romance.

“You think she’ll know much about planning a wedding?” he tried, and Mary smiled.

“I think Sam would love to help, whether Jess does or not,” she told him, fondly patting his cheek. “I’ll bring you out some snacks or something.”

“Thanks Mom,” he grinned, making his way outside to find his brother.

He couldn’t believe his luck when he got to the garden to see Sam leaning in for a kiss.

“Oh, hey!” Dean shouted, obnoxiously cockblocking like a good big brother. “Hope I’m not interrupting.”

Sam’s head whipped around in Dean’s direction, a glare set on his features. Jessica turned and smiled awkwardly, a guilty blush working its way up from her chest.

Dean grinned, making his way over to the top of the garden, sitting himself down opposite the pair and slapping his wedding planner down on the table.

“Listen up, lovebirds, we’ve got a wedding to plan.”

Jessica’s eyes grew wide, and Dean quickly backtracked.

“Mine,” he clarified. “My wedding. The wedding of me.”

Jessica nodded, a relieved smile flooding her face.

“Don’t worry kiddo, not trying to marry you off yet,” he assured her, and Sam groaned in annoyance.

“You’re so embarrassing,” he murmured, causing Dean to laugh.

“Sammy, as my best man and brother, it’s practically your job to embarrass me at my wedding. I’ll embarrass you all I want until then.”

Jessica nodded, nudging Sam with her elbow.

“He’s not wrong.”

Sam sighed, defeated.

“Alright then,” he nodded, internally puffing with pride that Dean asked for his help. “What do you need us for?”

* * *

Sam and Jessica turned out to be great help in planning. Jess had an eye for colour that neither Winchester brother held, which came in handy while they were choosing flowers. By the time Dean made his way back across the road he had a solid plan in place, and he was ready to run everything by Castiel.

That went out of the window when he opened the door and was hit by a strong whiff of his mate’s scent.

“Cas?” he called out, feeling his body temperature rise as he was consumed by everything Castiel.

He dropped his planner at the door, kicking his shoes off and following his nose upstairs to their bedroom.

Cas was on him the second he opened the door, pushing him up against the wall and crashing their lips together.

“Where have you been?” he growled, ripping at Dean’s clothes.

“Mom’s,” Dean panted, letting his mate hastily undress him. “I thought you were at school.”

Castiel bucked his hips against Dean’s letting the omega feel the hard press of his cock.

“Rut came early,” he announced in a low threat, “Came home to my omega, but  _ you weren’t here _ .”

That explained the wetness pooling at the back of Dean’s pants. The scent of Cas’ rut had triggered his heat a few days earlier than planned.

“Sorry Alpha,” he whispered, and Castiel growled.

Everything was fast and hard, sweating bodies coming together in a union that only mates could share.

Castiel was angry that Dean hadn’t been there, but the scent of his omega’s arousal had calmed him down enough to remember to be careful. The fact that Dean’s heat was triggered just by  _ him _ reminded him that Dean was his, would always be his, and his jealousy was misplaced.

In the first lul, the two of them lying tangled together on top of ruined bedsheets, Dean apologised.

“I should’ve told you where I went.”

Castiel couldn’t deny that. He should have. But Dean didn’t know that he’d be home.

“I should’ve told you I was home,” he retorted, and Dean sighed.

“Communication,” he murmured, “We’re gonna have to work on that when we’re married.”

A low laugh rumbled in Castiel’s chest, and he placed a kiss to his mate’s shoulder, followed by a light nip.

“We’re getting married,” he commented, causing Dean to laugh.

“Yes we are,” he replied, leaning into his mate as he began to kiss along his shoulder, his body temperature rising with want again. “Got some plans together.”

Castiel maneuvered the two of them so that Dean was underneath him, kissing him firmly and rolling his hips.

“You can tell me all about them when I’m not horny as hell.”

* * *

Their heat and rut passed without further problem, and they came out of it feeling closer than ever.

Wedding plans went ahead, with help from Sam and Jess, and even Castiel’s siblings chipped in a few ideas. Gabriel’s request for a stripper, however, was shot down by both the happy couple and his girlfriend.

The months that passed involved a lot of organisation, folded in with the happiest moments of their lives.

Choosing rings, finding the perfect location, planning their honeymoon - everything made them the most sickening couple in the world, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

Castiel passed his finals with flying colours - as if there was ever any question on that - and before they knew it, the week before their nuptials arrived.

“My baby’s all grown up,” Mary cooed as Dean went over to talk through catering arrangements one last time.

“I’m marrying my best friend. I can’t wait,” he replied, a grin set firmly on his face. “I’m gonna be a Novak.”

Mary pulled him into a tight hug, placing motherly pecks onto his cheeks.

“I’m so proud of you.”

“Yeah,” he breathed, kissing the top of her head. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN AN ENTIRE YEAR but I'm back with a mediocre chapter lmao  
> I haven't written Destiel in a long time and it's not really my ship anymore, but I felt bad for abandoning this fic so... here I am  
> (also I know this chapter is shit but it's been a fucking year guys wow)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm Jamie. I rarely post on here, but I have a pretty active tumblr account (http://teamfreewill-imagine.tumblr.com/) where I post fics and imagines!  
> Thanks for reading.  
> All work is non beta'd, feedback appreciated :)


End file.
